Different
by HarpieKing07
Summary: A small argument with his sister leaves a 6-year-old Harry sad. His grandmother s portrait tells him the story of her and his grandfather to show him, that being different is not a bad thing at all.


**A/N: **Hi guys. :) Well, here I am again with another story. And another _My Green Eyed Mystery_ backstory...  
The idea for this came to me, as I was making The Potter Family Tree - since I want to post it on the net along with discriptions of its notable family members, I was devising background stories. As I was devising Charlus´- who already had a legend to his name - I was thinking of how he and Dorea came together.  
Since I wanted to link this to _My Green Eyed Mystery_, I immediately thought of adding Harry there somehow... and the solution came to me as always.  
This was meant to be a one-shot, but as things ussualy happen, I started to have fun with the concept, devise scenes and before I knew, this _one-shot_ turned into a _**long**-shot_.

But anyways, I hope that you will like this story, my take-in of Hogwarts before Professor Dumbledore, the various members of the Black family, the Noble circle (like Horace Slughorn), the references to the Global Wizarding War, and of course the way Charlus and Dorea´s relationship came about. :) As always, I´m looking forward to your views and opinions - they are highly welcome and very much appretiated. :)  
I also hope, that you will have as much fun reading this, as I had writing it...

**HK07**

**Different**

It was a nice and calm summer's night in Godric's Hollow. It seemed that the entire village, both Muggle and Magical parts, were simply enjoying a night of calm. Except in one single house...

"I AM **NOT!**" shouted a young boy's voice in one particular house.

"YES, YOU **ARE!**" countered a girl's voice at once.

The Potter Cottage was now enjoying a yet another sibling argument.

The two old house-elves shared a look and sighed together. Lily and James Potter were out for the night, attending a party that Sirius Black had set up. Though good for the elder Potters - especially James who had been a bit too busy with work lately - it left a small problem on their hands.  
The eight-year-old Alice had immediately taken advantage of the parent-free house. Along with her adoptive brother - her parents' Godson - Neville Longbottom, she was literally jumping all around the house. However something was spoiling her fun for the night... or rather _someone_.

"You never play with us, never want to do anything fun! All you ever do is read your stupid books! You're _**weird!**_"

The six-year-old boy with messy black hair narrowed his emerald-green eyes and fixed a defiant look on his raven-haired older sister.

"Mistress Alice! That is enough!" squeaked Apricie, even as the slightly chubby boy stepped in between the quarrelling siblings.

"Apricie is right, Alice! You can't force Harry to play with us." said Neville, trying to break up the argument.

Alice humphed and fixed a look on Neville.

"Don't you understand?! The two of you are going to start going to the Muggle School here once the summer ends. HE will never be able to make any friends in there, if he acts like a total weirdo!"

"_Mistress Alice!_" exclaimed Apricie.

"Well, if not being weird means to act like _you _do, then I don't WANT any friends!"

"_Master Harry!_"

With small angry tears in his eyes, Harry turned and started to walk away. Neville quickly reached him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Harry, stop! She didn't mean it..."

Harry however yanked his arm free.

"Leave me alone, Nev." he muttered and moved up the staircase with his book in hand.

Neville at once turned around and frowned at Alice.

"Now look what you've done." he said, running his hand through his hair in frustration, revealing a lightning-shaped scar.

Alice however folded her arms, a stubborn look on her face.

"Look Nev, he HAS to change. I don't want people to make fun of him..."

Apricie shared another look with her mate, both being very familiar with the attitude. After a little moment, they nodded at each other.

"Fidus is taking care of the young master." he said, at once moving to the staircase.

Apricie smiled before turning to look on the other two children, just in time to see a very grumpy Alice sit down in her father's favourite chair.

It did not take Fidus long to catch up to Harry.  
He already knew where his young charge was likely to be going, to his parent's room - the place he always went to when he was upset.  
Saving himself the trouble of running, he Apparated right beside his side.

"Young master..." he started, making him stop in his tracks, just a few more steps before his parent's room.

"I don't know, Fidus... I just don't know..." said Harry, now feeling safe enough to show what he really felt.

"Mistress Alice is not meaning that. She is..."

"She may be right, Fidus..." muttered Harry defeatedly.

"Master...?" breathed Fidus, his large eyes watching his young master with concern.

"I... I don't know why... but their _fun_... I just... I just don't like it. It doesn't interest me at all..."

"Of course, young Master..."

"But maybe Alice is right. Maybe I really _am _weird..."

"I think NOT." came another voice in the hallway.

Both the old house-elf and the little boy looked around to the source, which was a portrait young Harry liked very much - the portrait of his grandparents.  
The pleasant-looking woman with long black hair was looking down at her grandson, her dark-brown eyes surveying him with clear affection.

Fidus smiled, making a small bow.

"Mistress Dorea had heard...?"

Dorea Potter's portrait smirked a bit, shaking her head.

"_Please_, Fidus... the whole of Godric´s Hollow can hear it, when my grandchildren have their little arguments..." she said, making her grandson go red with embarrassment.

"... its a small wonder, _this _old berk didn't wake up." she added with a small giggle, pointing to that of her husband, who was fast asleep on an armchair in the back of the portrait.

Harry bowed his head, still embarrassed.

"So you've heard all about me being weird..."

Dorea at once fixed him a stern look.

"Yes, I have. And I don't think that one bit."

The little boy however still kept looking at his feet.

"Harry, look at me?" she commanded firmly, making the boy look up at her, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

"Listen to me - you are NOT weird... You are simply _different_. And there is _absolutely _nothing wrong with that."

"There isn't...?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Of _course _there isn't. In fact, it's actually a very good thing."

Harry blinked several times in confusion.

"But... but Alice said, that I won't make any friends..."

Dorea rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head.

"THAT is utter nonsense. Believe me, Harry... sooner or later you will meet people who will like you, precisely _because _you are different."

Harry looked amazed, a small gleam of hope in his big green eyes.

"They will...?"

Dorea smiled fondly and nodded.

"Of course they will. Your sister can't see it yet... but she will in time. Just like I did..."

Little Harry's jaw fell down, just like in his favourite cartoons.

"_You_, Grandmum...?" he asked, positively astounded.

Dorea giggled at her grandson, wishing to have been able to run a hand trough the little tyke's messy black hair.

"Yes, Harry. When I was the same age as Alice, I thought that way too. Just like my sister and brother... I'm afraid she inherited this after _my _side of the family."

Harry's face at once took on an expression she was very familiar with now - an expression of utter boyish curiosity.

"Just like Alice, I thought the same when I first saw your Grandfather - he too was... _different_."

Harry's jaw fell again.

"**Grandad?!**" he breathed in sheer amazement.

Dorea grinned, already knowing that he will be very interested to hear the story.

Fidus could guess as much too.  
He snapped his fingers and in an instant, a high comfortable armchair had appeared out of thin air.

"Thanks, Fidus." breathed Harry, as he quickly jumped on the chair, seating himself comfortably and fixing his grandmother's portrait a look of utter attention.

Dorea smiled affectionately, seeing that her precious grandson had also patted the place beside himself, inviting the house-elf to sit down too.

"Fidus is going prepare snacks, young master." said Fidus gently, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

With a small smile, Harry shrugged and looked once more at his Grandmother.

"Can you tell me all about it, Grandmum?"

Dorea flashed a small look behind her, at her snoring husband, before turning back to the curious little tyke.

"Well... the first time I ever saw your Granddad was on the very first trip on the Hogwarts Express..."

...

_With a final wave from the window, she watched her brother Pollux (who had been the one to escort her and Cassiopeia to the station) disappear as the giant Muggle machine gained speed. With a sigh, she sat down on the seat, pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. _

_Opening her eyes once more, she directed a small smile on her best friend, Aurelia Nott._

_"So Dorea... which House d'you think you'll end up in?" asked Aurelia with a small grin._

_She at once knew the answer to that - the only possible one._

_"_Slytherin _of course. Where ever else?" she answered with dignity._

_"Its traditional - the whole of our family had _always _been in Slytherin." she added, sharing a small smile with her cousin Charis, who was already wearing her Slytherin uniform, due to start her second year._

_"I´m not really sure where... my parents were in Slytherin, but my grandmother was in Gryffindor." said a chubby boy named Hector Slughorn._

_She frowned at the very idea - she had heard from her sister Cassiopeia (who was due to start her fifth year), that Gryffindors are insufferable show-offs._

_"My older brother Horace is a Slytherin too by the way." he added._

_Charis giggled._

_"And quite the toast of the school I may add. A marvellous talent in Potions - a _once in a hundred years _talent, they say."_

_She smiled to herself. She had always liked it when she got to see her Mum or brother brewing Potions. Pollux had even been kind enough to teach her a few simple brews. _

_Of course, she had heard of Horace Slughorn from Cassiopeia during the summer, when she got her letter along with a Prefect's badge - apparently he would serve as Prefect along with her.  
She was very interested in meeting him... as she was in meeting other Noble heirs in the school..._

_A loud bang rang from somewhere outside their compartment, making them all jump to their feet._

_"What was THAT?" exclaimed Charis._

_A second later they could hear laughter... hilarious laughter. Intrigued to no end, the lot of them opened their compartment door and moved towards the source of the laughter. _

_They could see a large amount of students gathered around one compartment, some having difficulty to stand straight in the wake of their laughter. As they made their way trough them, she could finally see into the compartment._

_With a small gasp she saw a group of boys her age, laughing like crazy in their seats.  
Sitting across them was another boy with his wand raised. He looked as though he had just climbed out of a chimney, the corners of his robes were still emitting smoke. _

_"Ouch..." he muttered in a daze, staying absolutely still._

_As she raised an eyebrow at the sight, she couldn't help but think one, one single thing..._

_"Who is this... this... __**fool?!**__" she asked aloud._

"**WHAT?! **THAT was Grandad?!" exclaimed Harry in genuine surprise.

Dorea giggled as she nodded, flashing another small look at the snoring Charlus.

"That was indeed your Grandad - first impressions were never really his speciality. Naturally, he did not make one on _me _either..."

_"_Black Dorea_" called the elderly, stern-looking Professor holding the Sorting Hat._

_Quickly, she made her way to the front, sitting down on the stool. The Hat was barely on her head when..._

_"_Slytherin_" it shouted for the entire Hall to hear. _

_She sighed in sheer relief, happy that she had kept up the family tradition and been Sorted in the _right _House. Accompanied by applause, she walked to the Slytherin table and sat down beside her sister and Horace Slughorn._

_The pair of them provided small commentaries as they watched others being Sorted. She had been happy to see, that Aurelia had also been Sorted into Slytherin as well._

_"Just be careful, who you make friends with in here, Dorea. You are a _Black _\- a member of a Noble family. Do not forget that." said Cassiopeia, as the Ravenclaw Table was clapping their new house member._

_"Do not worry, sister. I won't..." she answered with dignity, as the clapping died down._

_"_Potter Charlus_"_

_She saw that foolish boy from the train approach the Professor._

_"Potter?!" she breathed in a startled voice._

_She had of course known that the Potter family is a pure-blood Noble one - just like hers. And just like hers, is a member of the Noble Top Six. And this... this... FOOL _belongs _to that family?! _

_Cassiopeia humphed, finding the boy unimpressive.  
And she had to admit, that she _shared _that opinion. The insufferably messy brown hair (hadn't this boy ever heard of a comb before?!), the new robes which were untucked, giving out a completely __**improper **__appearance..._

_"_Gryffindor_" shouted the Sorting Hat atop of his head._

_"And above all a show-off..." she muttered distastefully, as the Gryffindor Table started to applause._

"A show-off?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Yes, Harry. That was my first impression of him."

Harry's confusion was even more evident. But this time he refrained from asking a question and rather focused on hearing more of the story.

"As the year went on and I've seen him in class, I became aware just how different from me he really was. I was the quiet one, while he was the loud one. I was the serious one, while he was intent on simply having fun. I had only a few friends, while he was the popular one - getting along with everyone... well _almost _everyone. You know how Gryffindors and Slytherins are school rivals?"

Harry nodded brightly. Of course he knew - his Dad, Sirius, Remus as well as his Godfather had already told him several stories of Hogwarts. All the more he was intrigued to know, that his Grandad was in Gryffindor and Grandmum in Slytherin.

"During those times that rivalry was even more intense, thanks to our Heads of House. The Headmaster held a special competition each year, in order to motivate the students into trying the hardest... as well as the Professors."

Harry gasped - this was a piece of Hogwarts history he had never heard of before.

"Competition?" he asked very curiously.

"Indeed. The "_Best in the year_" competition - the best student of each year was announced and the Head of his or her House received a prize as well. And our Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House took it very, very seriously."

_Professor Dippet waved for silence, as the clapping in the Great Hall died down._

_Charis sat down next to her again, her face shining in happiness at being announced as the _Top Student of the Second Year_. Also seating himself back at the Staff-table, their Head of House - Professor Augustus Flint - shot a smug smirk at his colleague, Professor Annabel Rutherford - The Head of Gryffindor House - who scowled instantly.  
So far, the Top student contest yielded interesting results - The Seventh-years' prize went to Hufflepuff, Sixth to Gryffindor, Fifth to Slytherin (courteously of Horace Slughorn), Fourth to Ravenclaw, Third to Gryffindor and now Second to Slytherin.  
That meant that the Top First-year would be the one to decide the matter... at least in _their _House. After all... with the House Cup gone unexpectedly to Ravenclaw and the Quidditch Cup gone the Hufflepuff (curses, for not having a decent team this year), she could tell that Professor Flint was DEMANDING to have at least ONE cup for Slytherin this year._

_"Good one, Charis." said Hector, patting Charis on her shoulder approvingly._

_"Thank you. Well... it's all up to our first-years now." said Charis, smiling slightly at her and Hector._

_"Not to worry. Dorea here is sure to win." said Aurelia with certainty._

_Though not saying anything, she was feeling similarly certain. After all... she had done more than well in most of her classes, received top marks in Potions, Herbology and History of Magic - the last of which was something extraordinary, given that not many can keep up with Professor Binns. Transfiguration had also yielded a very good mark, to which she was surprised because she didn't expect Professor Rutherford to regard her so fairly (she was under the impression that the elderly mud- _Muggle-born _wanted to win this, no matter the cost). She only had slight difficulty in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Nevertheless she still managed to score a decent mark on both of them. _

_Professor Dippet cleared his voice, looking at the parchment in his hands._

_"And the First-year's Top Student of this school year is..."_

_A small moment of suspense gripped the Great Hall. Professors Rutherford and Flint visibly tensed, almost forgetting to breathe in the wake of the suspense. The same held true for most of the student body.  
Aurelia gripped her arm, while Hector gripped the table in nervousness. She also felt a bit nervous, but it was alright. Professor Dippet would announce her name in any mo-..._

_"_**Charlus Potter**_"_

_"__**WHAT?!**__" she exclaimed, but was not even heard, for the Gryffindor Table exploded in an almighty cheer._

_She at once snapped her head to the accursed table, just in time to see several other Gryffindors jump at one particular person. _

_She was in a state of shock... this can't be... this is NOT possible. __**HOW?!**_

_Disentangling himself from the table, nearly falling down in the process, Potter had made his way to the front._

_"This is NOT POSSIBLE!" growled Aurelia, narrowing her eyes._

_She refrained to say anything at all, but stared in disbelief... even as they all watched Potter make a few highly childish jumps as he hurried towards Professor Dippet._

_To her astonishment, she could see that not only Gryffindors were clapping - several students at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table were clapping too. Hell, at the Staff-table, she could even see Professor Beery, Professor Merrythought, Professor Binns and Professor Max clapping as well._

_Professor Rutherford shot an overly smug smirk at Professor Flint (who was looking murderous), before she waked past the Staff-table and walked in front of the Headmaster. _

_As Potter jumpingly joined them, the clapping intensified. He at once turned back to the students and bowed extravagantly to them, inciting another roar of cheers. The fool even did the same to the staff-table (she could NOT, for the love of Merlin understand, WHY in the hell did the Professors laugh at this), and even to the Headmaster (who looked at him confusedly) before his Head of House smacked the top of his head, letting it linger there while the fool grinned like a maniac._

_She could feel sheer and unimaginable anger building up in her, her narrowed eyes locked on the _detestable _child of a wizard._

_This was an INSULT! SHE?! SHE - the daughter of the Noble House of Black - outperformed by an infantile, insufferable show-off, who was friends with every single _Mudblood _in the school AND _best friends _with a blood-traitor like Septimus Weasley?! _

_"INTOLERABLE!" she growled, not even bothering to register the look she was getting from Hector, Ellanor and Aurelia._

_She narrowed her eyes at the fool, as he was bowing once again, the Hall erupting into cheers yet again. A sweet smile appeared on her face - a smile of a predator that just spotted a _particularly _juicy prey..._

_"From now on... WE _ARE _**ENEMIES!**__"_

...

"Enemies?!" asked Harry, at once looking from her to the snoring old wizard in the portrait.

Dorea giggled at the positively adorable look of sheer confusion on his face - the very same he had inherited from his father... the same he inherited from his _grandfather _as well.

"Just like Alice. But I didn't mean it... not really."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"But then... why did you...?"

Dorea shook her head with a smile.

"I _thought _I did." she said simply.

Harry folded his arms and closed his eyes. She knew that this was his usual way of simply thinking things over. It was one of the things she liked about her beloved grandson the most - his way of thinking things over for _himself_, trying to reach a conclusion on his _own_.

After a few moments, Harry opened his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, Grandmum. I still don't understand." he said earnestly.

She giggled again. She knew (and once more saw) that Harry _wanted _to understand this... but whoever could expect a six-year-old boy to understand how a girl's mind works?  
His willingness to do so however only affirmed her in the belief, that one girl... one very special girl (she was already sure of THAT)... in the distant future... will be only too happy to have him by her side.

"Well... over the summer and during my second year, I focused on besting him in every single class we attended..."

_"And the Second-year Top student of this year is..." announced Professor Dippet._

_She made it a point, not to display ANY kind of emotion. But her heart was almost standing still, as she breathlessly awaited the result. _

_Despite the incredible amount of work she had put in, since the blasted summer holidays began... it would be absolutely impossible... inconceivable... UNFAIR..._

_Still... she couldn't suppress a tiny... miniature... shadow of a doubt._

_"_I CAN'T lose to Potter again! I just **CAN'T!**_" she thought, closing her eyes and half-expecting to hear that infantile fool's name..._

_"_**Dorea Black**_"_

_She opened her eyes, startled as their entire table exploded in cheers. A few seconds of clapping and a few small pokes from both Aurelia and Hector made her realize..._

_"I did it..." she breathed in small wonder, the delightful feeling of victory already starting to fill her._

_"Of course you did, Dorea! You are a _Black _after all!" exclaimed Charis (who was the Top Student of the Third-year), giving her a small hug as she stood up._

_The sense of victory was all the greater, as she walked past the other Slytherins, even clapped on the back by a very happy Horace Slughorn. Most were giving her looks of absolute approval and respect. _

_"_HA! There you go! This year I'M the better one, Potter!_" she thought smugly, before looking to the Gryffindor table._

_What she saw... made her stop dead in her tracks._

_Among the Gryffindor Table, being one of the very rare few clapping was Potter - clapping along with the blood-traitor Weasley and Harfang Longbottom. What startled her most was the look on his face - a bright, cheerful... even happy-looking one._

_"_Merlin's BEARD! What is wrong with him?! Isn't he ASHAMED?!_" she thought, unable to understand._

_On the contrary..._

_She saw, that though Weasley and Longbottom clapped politely, Potter clapped as though it were a member of his OWN House that had won the prize..._

"... It spoiled my victory thoroughly."

This time, Harry looked that he understood what she meant.

"You wanted him to be just as angry about it, as you were that time - but he wasn't."

Her smile only grew - indeed, he understood _perfectly_.

"Yes. No one understood WHY I was angry - _**I **_didn't understand myself."

"Did you ask him about it?" asked Harry, looking as though he was trying very hard to place himself in her robes... or _shoes_, as Muggles would say...

"I didn't want to - though I thought about it many times in private. I was too proud, Harry - as proud as your sister is in these matters. But..."

_"Why do I HAVE to?!" she whined uncharacteristically, at what she had just been ordered to do._

_"BECAUSE you are __**required **__to! The traditional young Noble dance - though a slightly random thing - is a _Noble _matter! Do you wish to bring shame upon our family?!" asked her father, Cygnus Black._

_"No, father..." she muttered, bowing her head._

_She had no idea, how in the HELL could she have wound up in THIS situation!_

_Though they were attending a Noble party (her first EVER Noble party), she had no idea that she would be required to dance with a random partner... AND that the random partner would be none other than __**Potter!**_

_Sighing in defeat and knowing, that she had no choice in the matter, she approached the dancing space. The insufferable, messy-haired fool was already waiting for her. But once she stepped closer, she saw that he was shooting a look backwards towards the crowd - towards one particular person. _

_Looking there, she saw an older woman with blonde hair smiling at him with undeniable affection, giving him a very gentle nod. _

_Turning to her, she was startled to see him gulp... as though he was... as though this ever-happy fool was... __**nervous!**_

_SHE had no reason to be nervous - Pollux had taught her how to dance in the Noble, traditional way._

_"_He'd BETTER not mess this up!_" she thought angrily, but displaying none of it on her face._

_As the musicians started to play, he unexpectedly grabbed her and started to dance. After a few moments, her statement only increased._

_He did not make a _single _mistake! On the contrary... he danced, as though he had done this all his life!_

_More so... she suddenly felt him _relax_... relax and after which he danced even more naturally._

_While having no trouble of her own, she could feel nothing but confusion as she pondered about her partner._

_"You... you dance really well, Potter." she said, almost embarrassed to admit it._

_He flashed her a small grin - the smallest she had seen in school so far._

_"Thanks. I was afraid I'd mess up somewhere."_

_THAT startled her more. It was one thing to be afraid of such a thing (she had been too)... but to admit to it so openly...?!_

_"Well... well you did not need to worry..."_

_His grin grew even more._

_"I guess that's true. After all, Grandmum Licie taught me." he said, gesturing his head to the crowd and the very woman he had looked to before the dance began._

_She looked too. Though not recognizing the woman, she recognized the name._

_"Licie?! As in Alicia Potter?!" she breathed, already hearing many times of Alicia Potter's illustrious reputation - even Uncle Arcturus respects her._

_This FOOL is her Grandson?!_

_"Yes. She teaches me many things. My parents... well... most of the time are too busy with their work." he said, his face making a small, sad pout._

_A strange emotion erupted in her, as she saw the pout - a small (_EXTREMELY small, damn it!_) feeling of pity and compassion._

_Her parents never really have time for her either... but... for some reason... seeing that little pout..._

_"Who taught you." he asked his voice suddenly bright and happy._

_Once more startled, she almost forgot to keep track of her steps - what was this sudden interest in her?! All the same... she felt that answering his question couldn't hurt..._

_"My... my older brother Pollux taught me."_

_Her answer made another bright smile come across his face._

_"I envy you that - I have no siblings. Wish I did though... I wish I had an older sibling, who would teach me things like your brother taught you..."_

_Once again the open admission disarmed her completely. Sure... it tended to explain a LOT of things about him, but... but... none of them wished to register with her... instead she felt only..._

_"_NO! STOP feeling sorry for him! Why _should _you, anyway?!_" she screamed at herself in her mind, and being devote fully thankful that this Gryffindor fool cannot perform Legilimency._

_She battled with that feeling for the remainder of the dance, and once it ended she hurried to the snack-table._

_As she struggled to regain her composure, she suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was startled to see that it was Potter - an earnest expression on his face and two drinks of juice in his hands._

_"I thought that you might be thirsty." he said simply._

_Once more, she was completely unsure how to react. However... the earnest look... NO! - the thirst she felt, made her reach for the juice and mutter a quick "_Thank you._"_

_They sipped the juice in small silence... it was so unusual to see him silent... and she couldn't help but ponder on... well, now was as good time as any to ask..._

_"Potter..."_

_"Charlus." he said at once, once again startling her._

_She shook her head however and locked eyes with him._

_"Why did you clap back then?"_

_He fixed her a look of sheer and utter confusion - one, to which she sighed in frustration._

_"Why did you clap so much, when I was announced as the Best student of our Year?" she asked, finally asking the question that confused her to no end._

_The confused look on his face only doubled._

_"Why not?" he countered with his own question._

_She sighed in almost anger - was he actually so foolish, that he did not understand?!_

_"Why did YOU - a Gryffindor - clap and cheer, when ME - a Slytherin - bested you in something?!"_

_Potter only shrugged and his confused look was replaced by another earnest look._

_"You're my classmate. I don't care which House you're from - I´m happy to know, that there is someone in my year better than me. It'll make me want to try harder next year." he explained with so much sincerity, that though she did not know any Legilimency yet, she did not doubt that he told the truth._

_And to be truthful... she was frightened of it more, than she would have been had it been a lie._

_"Look... Professor Rutherford and Professor Flint take this thing a bit too far..." he started, almost making her gasp - this was exactly how SHE felt about the situation too._

_"... but that's no reason for US, to act that way too. We're all on equal grounds... and as my Grandmum says, we can all learn from each other if we only try."_

_His explanation made her breathless. She found herself wanting to agree with him... but..._

_"NO!" she said firmly, making him back a step._

_She flashed a small look into the crowd, where she saw her parents conversing with the Malfoys and Lestranges, to the place where she saw the Potters laughing along with Shafiqs and Macmillans, to Cassiopeia dancing with Horace Slughorn and Pollux dancing with Lucietta Rosier. _

_As she returned her sights to HIM, she shot him a cold glare._

_"No! You're a Potter, I´m a Black! You're a Gryffindor and I´m a Slytherin - that makes us enemies! Better yet, it makes you MY enemy!"_

_She felt a small pang in her heart, as she saw a small hurt look appear on his face._

_"Why on Earth for?!" he asked in a hurt voice._

_She humphed and fixed him an even colder glare._

_"Because you are _insufferable_, Potter! And I do not like it! You have no dignity, you act like an immature child and whatever your talents may be, you are making a mockery of the Noble lineage you belong to." she said, citing some of her feelings and using a few phrases Cassiopeia had said about him._

_She expected him to argue, defend himself in some way... but he surprised her by being absolutely silent. She did not expect it... nor did she expect him looking at his feet, bowing his head in sadness or shame (she couldn't tell which)._

_It made her feel that she had said a bit too much and that most of what she had said was not true at all._

_However... she had her pride to keep. And the pride of her Noble family as well._

_Without another word she turned on her heel, starting to walk away and quickly seating herself at one of the tables, beside her cousin Cedrella._

_Though she did not let it show... she felt really bad for some reason. Especially as she saw Potter move across the room and sitting down beside Alicia and Jonathan Potter - there was a thoroughly sad look on his face... definitely a change to his usual self._

_She folded her arms and tried to fight off the urge to go and apologize. _

_"_No... this is for the best. Someone had to tell the truth to that fool..._" she reasoned to herself, although the reason did not really extinguish the feeling of guilt._

...

"So basically... you've said something like Alice told me a while ago. But you didn't _really _mean it..." said Harry, now understanding.

She smiled, seeing that he had already grasped the essence of what she was trying to tell him.

"I thought I did. But... I wasn't really sure..." she admitted.

In fact, to this day she wondered, whether back then, she... somewhere deep in her heart _wanted _him to change, because she wanted to be friends with him.

Her musings were interrupted by a small snort from her grandson.

She saw that Harry had his arms folded and was looking away, not looking angry but rather a wee bit defiant.

"But why _should _he have changed? Because someone _else _had wanted him to...?!" he questioned aloud.

She snorted a bit in laughter, but whether at him or at the memory of that particular party, she wasn't sure. She was nevertheless sure of something else.

"A _really clever little one... He also seems to have inherited the good old stubbornness too... this might become a bit of a problem someday..._"she thought.

Harry quickly returned his sights onto her.

"And... DID Grandad change?" he asked carefully, but she could already tell, that he would be severely disappointed if the answer was "_Yes_".

"_Thank Lord, it isn't..._" she thought with another glance at Charlus.

She directed a calming smile onto her now defiant-looking grandson.

"No, Harry. He didn't. Although I didn't appreciate it then, later on I was very happy that he didn't..."

_Their first Divination lesson with Professor Visuallius could be called as somewhat of a fiasco. In fact... she was now incredibly regretting that she had signed up for the damn subject in the first place._

_The dim-witted Professor was making a thoroughly boring introduction to Divination, when suddenly he went into some sort of a fit and started to predict the most idiotic things._

_Like some __**Global Wizarding War **__(an inconceivable idea to say the least)... dark times filled with death and destruction (the amounts he was talking about does NOT seem POSSIBLE!)... an unbeatable Dark Lord who can only be defeated by the man he loves (preposterous - whoever heard of a Dark Lord _loving some _**man?!**__)... a Gate between the world of the living and the world of the dead (really, what fantastic nonsense)... fearsome villains and courageous heroes... _

_And then... out of the blue... the idiotic, groggy-looking Professor had turned to one person in the class - __**HER!**_

_"Your choice will be very crucial..." he started in a dazed voice, however it brought the attention of the entire class to her._

_"M-my choice?!" she stammered._

_Professor Visuallius did not even register her reaction, but went on._

_"...a great number of lives will depend on this ONE choice..."_

_"What choice?!" she asked._

_"... the choice to keep your husband in the safety of your arms, or let him go, so that he can become the War's Ghost..."_

_She could hear the muttering of the class and could instantly feel herself going red at the very word "_husband_". As well as "_the safety of her arms_" - really... what was her husband supposed to be?! A foolish child?!_

_With a gasp of sheer realisation as well as pure horror, she realised..._

_"N-no... I-impossible!" she breathed so quietly, that no one could have heard it._

_However, it seemed that the Professor could, for he nodded._

_"Get to know your husband quickly... only then can you make the right choice and be at peace with yourself..." he said, moving a bit to point to someone else in the classroom, while still looking at her._

_To her all-consuming horror, he pointed at the one person, she could NEVER imagine her life with - __**Charlus Potter!**_

_The entire class was looking from her to him, each look producing another shade of red to her face. She could see, that he wasn't doing much better himself - he looked as though he had been struck with a Freezing Charm, had his face not been changing shades of red every few seconds._

_"Bloody hell, Charlus... you're working up fifty shades of red on your face..." noted Septimus Weasley, hoping to lighten the mood and making quite a few of their classmates snicker._

_HE didn't though. Neither had SHE... and neither had the Professor..._

_"YOU are the only one, who can stop him from becoming the Ghost... Get... to know him..." said the Professor, his eyes closing slowly._

_"... and... choose... w-well..."_

_Without another word, he fell to the floor and ceased to move. _

_Several Gryffindors were on their feet at once, wanting to help. Others looked on in horror, afraid, that the Professor had died. _

_SHE however was barely even breathing. She was looking at the matching red face in front of her. For a while, she was too stunned to say anything... It was as if her mind was barely even capable to register what she had just heard._

_"_W-war... Dark Lord... Hero... _Ghost_... **Husband**... _**POTTER?!**__" she replayed and screamed inside her mind._

_At the final word, she stood up and positively ran from the classroom._

She stopped for a moment, when she thought about the contents of that prophecy - even after all these years, it had the power to make her face go as red as it went back in that classroom.

"Wow... a Prophecy?!" asked Harry with clear, bright interest.

She quickly looked back at her snoring husband and recalled all those times she asked him "_Did you know... then...?_" and recalled all the times he answered "_Of course not, Dorie..._".

"_You old __**liar!**_" she thought half-angrily, still red as a rose.

"What was it about? Did it come true, Grandmum?"

Her grandson's question quickly brought it back to reality.

"That's neither here nor there, Harry..." she said quickly, hoping that she would not have to answer THAT.

However, she instantly saw...

"Wipe that smirk off your face, young man! And THAT´S an ORDER!" she exclaimed in the same voice she always used with both Charlus and James.

_She was taking slow and steadying breaths, standing in an abandoned corridor._

_"Dorea?" came a voice out of nowhere, making her jump._

_She at once saw, who it was - the last person, she wanted to see..._

_"What do you want, Potter?!" she asked icily, a death-glare in her eyes._

_Potter raise his hands in a gesture of surrender, his expression once again earnest._

_"I just wanted to see, if you're okay. Septimus and Harfang went to fetch Madam Abbott, so she can help Professor Visuallius..."_

_She stomped the ground in sheer anger._

_"Don't you DARE say that name in front of ME!"_

_Potter's gesture of surrender only doubled._

_"Why so defensive? You didn't really believe that rant, did you?"_

_She flared at the very thought._

_"NO, I DIDN'T!"_

_Potter made several shushing gestures._

_"Stop screaming, for Merlin's sake - we're supposed to be in class! You'll draw attention to the fact that we aren't!"_

_As if on cue, they could hear footsteps in the distance, echoing in the corridor. Both tensed, knowing that getting caught - for whatever reason - would mean only one thing: DETENTION!_

_Potter quickly looked around, and then did something inexplicable - he started to quickly pace up and down next to a perfectly solid wall._

_"What the hell do you think you are...?"she started, but fell silent when something extraordinary had happened._

_A door had appeared on the wall, seemingly out of nowhere._

_"Inside, quickly!" Potter whispered, opening the door and ushering her in._

_With a final look at the corridor - the footsteps were growing louder - she made her choice and followed him inside._

_She found herself in a completely empty room._

_"How will this help? Whoever is coming will see the damn door?" she asked in a low voice, as Potter stuck his ear on the door._

_"Not a chance - this is the _Come and Go Room _after all." _

_His reply left her shocked. She had read about this room in _Hogwarts - A History_, but always thought of that story as a myth. And __**Potter**__, of all people knew _exactly _where it was?!_

"Wow! Secret room?! This just keeps getting better and better!" Harry piped up, completely amazed.

She almost sighed in mild exasperation.

"_Boys – say the word _secret_ and they are instantly over the moon..._" she thought before continuing.

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well… we hid there from the caretaker and waited, until the lesson was over. We didn't talk much during the entire time, but your Grandad called Fidus to bring us his favourite – homemade strawberry juice."

Harry fixed her a small, confused look but as if on cue, Fidus had Apparated beside him, holding his favourite glass.

"Master … Mistress Lily is leaving some for you. Fidus is heated it." he said simply.

She looked on happily, as Harry grabbed the glass, a happy expression on his face. Just like Charlus and the strawberry juice made by his Grandmum Licie, Harry was similarly on cloud nine when he had his Mum's specially made chocolate milk.  
Too well did she remember how she had to memorize the EXACT recipe for Charlus' favourite treat.

Funny enough, if anyone had told her THEN, that she would EVER do such a thing for him…

_As expected, the teasing seemed to follow her wherever she went. Even Eleanor and Hector seemed to be unable to smirk a bit at it. _

_She was extremely grateful for the fact, that Cassiopeia had left Hogwarts last year – she couldn't BEAR to imagine, if she, Pollux or worse her _parents_ had heard of this abysmally foolish business._

_But seriously… after six painful weeks of this, she had had ENOUGH!_

_Thank Merlin, it was Hogsmeade Weekend._

_She did not visit the village however. Instead she separated from the others and moved closer to the forest. She needed some time alone…_

"_Hey, Black!" came a sound voice, she knew well by now._

_She turned to see a group of girls from her House, led by Euristea Kellen – her arch-rival in Slytherin._

"_Why so lonely out here? Waiting for your _husband_?!" she jeered, making the other girls scream with laughter._

_Her death-glare immediately in place, she balled her fists in pure anger._

"_I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Kellen!" she warned icily, her fingers already itching to reach for her precious wand._

"_What? Opposed to the idea, Black? You heard Professor Visuallius – he needs the safety of your arms." she jeered in a mock-romantic voice._

_The other girls enjoyed another, hearty laugh. _

"_Yes. After all – you wouldn't want _dear Charlus _to become a ghost… would you?" jeered Campania Parkinson._

_THAT was IT! The pug-faced girl had crossed the FINAL line! _

_She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. The other girls reacted at once, drawing theirs. _

_She knew that she was outmatched and that she would most likely lose this. But for the present moment, she found that she did NOT __**CARE!**_

_"So... you think you can out duel us all, Black?!" exclaimed Isla Selwyn._

"_We've seen you duel in class." sneered Arabella Avery, her wand already on her._

_A look of utter superiority came across Kellen´s face, as she surveyed her._

"_I've been waiting for a chance to do this. Now that we're out of the school and cannot get in trouble, its finally time we taught you a lesson, Black!"_

_She readied herself, knowing that she might not have a chance. Nevertheless, she was determined to at least bring down Kellen, and hoped that the feat might discourage the rest of these hyenas._

"_What the…?!" Exclaimed Avery, as her wand positively shot out of her hand._

_The others, including HER looked startled – no one had cast any spell at all yet._

_Suddenly another of the girls shrieked, for her skirt suddenly shrank so much, it revealed her knickers. A moment later, another one's long hair had stood up, looking as though it were frozen. _

"_What the hell is going on?!" Euristea Kellen shouted. _

_As they all looked around to see the source of the trouble, only to find that there was no one there, a loud mad cackle rang around them._

_Everyone tensed and for the slightest of moments seemed unable to move. _

_Arabella Avery shrieked as she was suddenly levitated into the air, while the crazy cackle sounded again._

_"Bella!" exclaimed Kellen, turning her wand on her friend, but the moment she did, her wand shot out of her hand._

_She was startled - this could not be a simple Levitation Charm, could it?_

_Suddenly Kellen shrieked, and turned to her friends, who let out a similar shriek._

_Had she not been so scared right now, she would have laughed at the sight - Kellen´s nose was growing and growing, positively disfiguring her face, which she was so proud of._

_The crazy cackle sounded again, and the girls finally had enough. _

_With manic screams they all started to run away. Avery was shrieking in terror, still in mid-air and unable to get away. She even started to cry, as the cackle was heard again, but suddenly she fell to the ground painfully._

_Wasting not a moment, and with nice and terrified screams to go along with it, Avery positively ran for dear life straight after her friends._

_She had yet to move a muscle, when the cackle sounded yet again, but this time it had been more a cackle of hilarity, rather than madness. _

_Once more gaining control of her legs, she started to move backwards, not really wanting to know what had taken place._

_As she turned away, she suddenly came face-to-face with a pair of startling blue eyes, which were still alight with mischief._

_Shrieking, she jumped back, losing balance and falling on her backside. She however had no trouble to recognise the person in front of her, nor that idiotic grin._

_"__**Potter!**__" she screamed, her voice much higher than usual._

_That insufferable grin of his only grew._

_"You look like a Muggle, who just seen a ghost." he said, chuckling as he approached her._

_"T-that was YOU?!" she exclaimed, her anger only increasing._

_He did not seem to register it as he shrugged._

_"I overheard them planning to go after you. So I decided to tag along and help you a bit. When I saw how many of them were there, I decided to be a bit sneaky about it and cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself. I didn't expect it to be so fun though."_

_Amidst her building anger, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of amazement at his skills - he performed all those spells non-verbally and won out against greater numbers. Numbers she was sure, she wouldn't be able to out duel._

_"Guess its better this way - at least you can't get into any trouble. And I'm sure that it'll have them off your back for quite some time." he said, obviously proud at his achievement._

"So Grandad saved you..."said Harry, his grin growing even more.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Once again, even today a part of her did not want to admit the truth of it.

"Well... yes. He obviously thought that it would leave an impression on me."

"And did it?" asked Harry with bright interest.

She smirked at the memory.

_The nearby birds took flight in panic, as several little blasts were heard._

_She made VERY sure, that each and every one of her curses found its mark and once her onslaught came to an end, Potter was frozen right where he stood, his robes smoking, unable to move and groaning under the sheer amount of what had just hit him._

_She couldn't explain it to herself properly, but she felt immense satisfaction at wiping that blasted grin of his foolish face. It was as though every single bitter feeling she felt since this whole mess began was now lifted from her and she could breathe freely once more._

_Savouring the victory, she approached him.  
An overly sweet smile graced her lips, and she saw him visibly gulp and shake as she approached._

_"Well... I think you have learned your lesson, Potter. I do NOT want nor need your help and you would do better to remember that. Is that understood?" she asked in a calm, sweet voice._

She giggled madly at the memory of seeing him squirm like that.

"That taught him, never to do something like that again. I did take a leaf out of his book though, and decided to be sneaky about my predicament. One after another, every single one of those girls had suddenly suffered some _inexplicable _accident. I was a bit better than your grandfather though - even then, I was very _creative _when it came to revenge. And that made most of the school drop the idiotic prophecy once and for all..."

She snickered at remembering all that she had done for her revenge, reliving how _sweet _it felt.

She failed to notice however, that Harry's face now held an expression of sheer terror as he shook in his seat - in JUST the same way his father and grandfather always did, when they angered her.

...

_While her vengeance streak had resulted in a surprisingly calm third-year, she was shocked to find, that she would be facing another foolish piece of nonsense during the summer._

_But unlike some farce of a prophecy made by a dim-witted Professor, THIS one is a bit more real and a LOT more drastic._

_Both hers and Cassiopeia's jaws fell, as they were sitting behind the dining table and their father made an announcement regarding their brother's future._

_"An arranged marriage?!" she breathed in horror._

_"With __**Irma Crabbe?!**__" breathed Cassiopeia, her face screwing with sheer disgust - both of them knew the girl from Hogwarts._

_Pollux merely kept his face neutral, while their mother nodded. Their father's eyebrow however shot up._

_"Naturally. She has just turned eighteen and her father had made an arrangement with me. It is for the good of the family." said Cygnus firmly, as though the latter sentence made it extremely clear._

_"I apologise, Father... but I cannot see, how admitting HER into our family will do us any good." said Cassiopeia._

_"And _I _cannot see how Pollux would EVER like such a fat, stuck-up..." she started to add, but..._

_"QUIET!" roared Cygnus, banging his fist on the table._

_Their father's rage made them go silent instantly, but his rage had yet to evaporate._

_"It is a step we are taking for the family! That duty comes above all! Pollux is an heir to my side and he shall do what he must! Furthermore, the pair of you have no say in the matter!"_

_She and Cassiopeia cringed._

_Just then, their House-elf - __Kreacher__ \- appeared by his side, at once going into a deep bow._

_"Master, Masters Sirius and Arcturus is arrived. They is waiting in Master's study."_

_With a curt nod at the House-elf, Cygnus stood up from the table._

_"Give word to the other elves in the kitchen to start bringing refreshments." he ordered and the elderly House-elf instantly disappeared._

_Pushing his chair in place, he surveyed both of them with a cold, strict look._

_"I would like to advise you, my daughters, to remember the duties you have as daughters of a Noble family. Otherwise, you might face severe consequences when it will be time for YOU to be married. You belong to a NOBLE family, and I shall be very angry if you forget that, even for a moment."_

_Turning on his heel, he walked gracefully out of the room, off to join his older brothers for their meeting. _

_There was a small moment of silence in the room. _

_"I cannot believe that Father and uncle Sirius are making you do this." she said to her brother, now feeling very sorry for him._

_After all... Irma Crabbe was a nasty piece of work. She had been in Cassiopeia's year, and in Slytherin House. Cassiopeia never really got along with her, and SHE herself couldn't even imagine why someone should even WANT to. She was overweight, wasn't attractive, but she carried herself along like a princess... all because she was a pure-blood Noble. _

_She wouldn't wish someone like her to even her worst enemy... EVEN to Potter - and that was saying a LOT!_

_She was shocked however to see, that her brother had shot her almost the same look as Father._

_"It is none of your concern, Dorea. I shall perform my duty and that is final."_

_"B-but... you don't even know her..." she exclaimed, feeling a little bit hurt._

_"Easily remedied." he answered carelessly._

_"But... you don't know her, and most certainly never come to love her." she said, already picturing how _happy _this marriage is likely to be._

_Pollux now shot her a glare._

_"Do not mix _that _with duties to the family! I said that I shall perform my DUTY! Love has _absolutely _nothing to do with this!"_

_She almost gasped at the coldness in his voice, as well as the realization that he ACTUALLY meant it!_

_"One word of advice though…" started Cassiopeia, drawing Pollux's look._

_"Before your wedding night, make sure to prepare a _barrel_ of Beautification Potion – trust me, she'll need it."_

_She would have laughed at the remark, had the situation not been so serious._

_Pollux was about to reply angrily, but suddenly __Kreacher__ appeared and informed him that he was to join the meeting as well. _

_Without so much as another word, Pollux rose from his chair and made his way out of the kitchen._

_As silence reigned in the kitchen again, their mother shook her head and fixed them a disapproving look._

"_Really now, girls… you should show more respect for your brother and father." she said with a frown._

_Both of them immediately frowned in protest._

"_But Mother…" she started._

"_Enough. We are part of a Noble family. Not some _commoners _(she winced at the mere word), who can mate with whomever they please."_

_Cassiopeia did not seem to want to give up._

"_But Mother. Commoners (she winced too) is one thing. But THIS is absolutely intolerable! Why must our brother marry a lower-level Noble? A fat cow like _Crabbe_, none the less?!"_

_Violetta sighed – clearly she was under the impression, that both of them did not understand._

"_Because the family wishes it. Your brother is one of the Black family's heirs - he MUST marry a pure-blood Noble. And regarding the lower-level family... it is necessary for him to marry with the lower-level one, in order to avoid power-struggles - we are one of the Top Six after all. Furthermore, as tradition dictates, she will have to abide our family hierarchy."_

_In regards to Irma Crabbe, she could speculate that it were a good thing. On the other hand, it only affirmed her in the belief that this arranged marriage will leave no one happy. _

_"As for the two of you, you really should realize your position as future Noble ladies..."_

_Cassiopeia sniffed, folding her arms._

_"Promising future position - marrying someone I may not even like, being forced to be quiet and sing his family's tune without so much of a care for my own views or opinions."_

_Violetta fixed a rather cold glare on her._

_"Like it or not, Cassiopeia - that's just the way things are. In exchange for the respectable life we may lead, it is the least we women can do for our husbands. If you keep on thinking like this however, not one of the other family Heads will deem you respectable enough to allow you to marry their son."_

_She kept quiet, while her sister merely humphed and pushed away the plate in front of her._

_She had a half-mind to do the same, no longer feeling hungry at all. She felt herself being highly disappointed - was THIS what Noble women are?!_

She could see some of that disappointment on Harry's face right now.

"So... your family... they _forced _you to marry Grandad?" he asked, his voice betraying a hint of sadness.

One, she hoped to immediately extinguish, starting with a gentle smile.

"No, Harry. I assure you, that no one had forced me. I married your grandfather because I _wanted _to."

Harry at once returned her a bright smile of his own, even nodding to show that he believed her.

"Well... Pollux and Irma were married not long after that and she moved in with us. We did not really get along, so I was happy to return to Hogwarts for my fourth-year. It had gone pretty quietly and a bit too quickly for my taste, but at the end of it, another arranged marriage was announced - one that surprised me even more. One of my favourite cousins, Callidora, was to marry someone younger than her. Harfang Longbottom, who was my classmate and your grandfather's roommate..."

_"Can't see, how you can be happy about this." she said, unable to believe what she had promised to do - what a bitter way to spend the last Hogsmeade weekend!_

_Callidora smiled and shook her head._

_"Come now, Dorea... let's give the boys a chance." she said gently._

_Callidora, who visited her sisters quite regularly on Hogsmeade weekends, had informed them, that her fiancé wished to meet her there. He even asked her in a letter he wrote, if he could also invite his friends along and suggested that she invites someone too._

_And so, she got invited to come along as well - she never could say no to Callidora's requests._

_She knew full-well, who would likely to come along with Longbottom - Potter and Weasley! Oh, what a long afternoon THIS is going to be!_

_On the other hand, she had to admit that it was nice of Longbottom to want to meet with his fiancée so soon after their announced engagement. Many Nobles (she knew from her cousins) would not even bother to do anything of the sort - Pollux had first met Irma on their wedding._

_She could also tell (knowing Longbottom from their classes) that he wished to be accompanied by his friends, because he was _shy _about this._

_They were waiting in the centre of the village, and she couldn't help but wonder where would the boys take them._

_"Look, there they are." said Cedrella, pointing to the street in front of them._

_Charis gasped, her face going red._

_"Caspar Crouch is with them too?" she breathed nervously._

_She couldn't help but smirk. She knew very well, that Charis had a crush on her ever-pragmatic Hufflepuff classmate. However, along with him, Longbottom, Weasley and Potter, she could see two adults coming along - Alicia Potter and a wizard with long auburn hair and beard._

_They watched the boys exchange polite farewells with the two adults, as well as watched Alicia give her grandson and his best friend warm, loving hugs._

_She cringed a bit at the sight._

_Hugs and similar gestures of open affection were a rare occurrence around her household. Even then, the gestures were extremely short and quick._

_The one single sight made her realize, just how different Potter really was from her..._

"So, that's when you realized that Grandad was different?" asked Harry, looking completely confused.

"Oh, I had known _that _from day one. But until then, I didn't really realize what that different really meant." she explained.

She left Harry a moment, for she saw him close his eyes as he thought it over once again.

Her grin widened when he opened his eyes and she could instantly tell, that the answer didn't suffice at all.

_She was once more unable to believe what was going on. _

_Despite sitting in one of the most common places in Hogsmeade (The Fat Pig - the most common restaurant in Hogsmeade), despite sitting behind a table with a blood-traitor like Septimus Weasley (who was actually quite nice, once you got to know him), and despite the fact that she was sitting next to Potter... she was actually having a great time._

_Her cousins all seemed to like the boys very much._

_They all laughed at their antics and jokes, talked so freely and openly... in a way she had never experienced before. _

_She now felt completely at ease to ask away anything that interested her._

_"By the way, who was that wizard with your grandmother?" she asked curiously._

_Charlus turned from his food and fixed them all a wide smile._

_"That was grandmum Licie's best friend - Albus Dumbledore."_

_The name, though unknown to her, seemed to have meant something to Callidora and Charis, both of which gasped._

_"The alchemy genius?" asked Callidora._

_"A friend of Nicolas Flamel _himself_?" gasped Charis, who like Callidora was very interested in the subject of Alchemy, though not yet having the opportunity to attend that class._

_Charlus nodded proudly._

_"You bet. He's our family's friend. He's abroad most of the time, but when he comes back, he always stays with us at the Cottage."_

_"How long will he be staying this time?" asked Harfang brightly, sitting beside Callidora and now no longer shy._

_Charlus snickered, looking at them all mischievously, as though there was something only HE knew._

_She sighed, somehow already knowing what he was intending._

_"We are NOT playing a guessing game about this, Potter! Simply tell us!" she commanded, giving him a stern look._

_Charlus' playful look was replaced with a small pout. He resembled a small boy, who had been scolded for mischief. She barely restraint a giggle - the gesture was so childish, but she couldn't help but think that it was... just a little... cute._

_"Oh, all right. Albus will be staying for good this time. He doesn't want to travel abroad anymore. That's why they're here - Albus is going to apply for the job as the new Transfiguration Teacher."_

_That certainly left all of them shocked. Only Harfang and Septimus seemed to know what this was about._

_"Professor Rutherford is retiring once the term ends." explained Septimus._

_THAT was certainly some interesting information. She at once shot another look at Charlus, and was surprised that he seemed to have read it perfectly._

_"She spoke to grandmum Licie about it, but it is meant to be a secret. Especially from Professor Flint - no offence, but you know how those two are."_

_He said to so earnestly, that she couldn't possibly be offended by it - after all, Professor Rutherford's and Flint's intense rivalry is common knowledge. The same went true for her cousins, all of them nodded smilingly._

_"So... is he likely to succeed Professor Rutherford?" she asked, looking at Charlus and not even bothering to hide her look of curiosity._

_Charlus once again seemed to have seen something, but he shot her his infamous grin._

_"Well... I'd say that he will get the job for sure. He's an excellent teacher and I should know - he taught me many Charms before our third-year."_

_As he said it, he blushed and looked a bit guiltily at her. Once again, she found the image cute, as well as knowing _exactly _what he was talking about._

_"The _Disillusionment Charm _for example?" she asked very slyly - she couldn't resist, seeing that face. _

_She wasn't disappointed - his blush grew even more and he scratched the back of his messy hair, giving out a sheepish laugh._

_"His best Charm, I may add." added Septimus, also very slyly._

_The entire table laughed once more, even Charlus joining in sheepishly._

"It was one very pleasurable afternoon. Harfang and Callidora really liked each other and it certainly made things easier. During the summer they were married. Your grandfather was of course present on the wedding as well as several others. I was however very careful about approaching them - I had to keep my distance, especially in front of my family."

Harry nodded, understanding perfectly.

"But... you were friends, right?"

"Not yet. Not exactly." she admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but reseated himself in the chair, handing the empty glass back to Fidus who disapparated. He again shot her a look of absolute attention.

"As I returned home for the summer, I thought about spending more time with him and the boys... But later in the summer..."

_"That POTTER!" roared Pollux in extreme anger, before he seated himself at the dining room table. _

_"What is wrong, son?" asked Father, looking up from his meal._

_He humphed again, accepting a plate from his wife._

_"The Wizengamot´s meeting did not go well then?" asked Cassiopeia, smirking a bit._

_Both Pollux and Cygnus shot her reproving glances, but carried on as if there were no interruption._

_"The Potters have put together a small group of Nobles who oppose the appointment of the new Minister."_

_She saw her father's eyes flash in pure anger, and instantly felt very relieved that he did not know of her last Hogsmeade Weekend._

_"They feel that Hector Fawley will not address the issues in Continental Europe accordingly. They actually _believe_ that this gang of German political upstarts are a threat."_

_She kept her thoughts to herself - of course, she had heard of Charlus´ remarks on the European situation... She heard of Gellert Grindelwald and his "_for the greater good_" cause - especially with Charlus' father attending the International Conference of Wizards. Needless to say, that Charlus and the other boys viewed it as a serious threat - something that really surprised her, since it had been the first time that she had EVER heard him be serious about something._

_"What is their _problem_?!" exclaimed Cygnus angrily, but it was very obvious that beside Pollux, not one of the other occupants of the table was expected to say a word._

_"They are fools, father! Nothing but complete, utter, commoner-loving fools!" roared Pollux, banging his fist on the table. _

_She masked herself well, but inwardly she felt a rush of fierce disagreement at what he just said._

_"And the Longbottoms naturally joined their cause!"_

_"WHAT?!" roared Cygnus, jumping to his feet and banging his fist on the table so hard, that she and Cassiopeia actually flinched._

_With a small twinge of horror she saw her mother scoffed and looked just as furious as her father._

_"Disgusting! And to think that WE betrothed Callidora to their son!" she all but roared._

_Cygnus at once directed his wife the fiercest, iciest look she had EVER seen._

_"__**SILENCE!**__"_

_The command was so powerful, that she almost shook and she watched horrified as her mother obeyed it immediately. _

_Though she could understand the reasons for it, knowing that her mother had overstepped a Noble-family rule, she was shocked to see such a thing. _

_For the slightest of moments she thought of Charlus, Harfang and even Septimus - she was very certain that such a thing would be inconceivable in their families._

_She suppressed a sigh, knowing that this would likely cause problems for Harfang and Callidora._

_"Uncle Arcturus is of course furious. He wishes for the two of us to meet at his house after dinner. Uncle Sirius is also coming." Pollux reported, confirming her suspicions._

_In complete contrast to what he had shown to his wife, Cygnus gave a agreeing nod to his son and heir, making it very obvious who was in charge and who was to hold their tongues._

Harry folded his arms and gave an extra huff for good measure.

"I swear... when I grow up... I will never be like that!" he said darkly, already seeing the difference of the families.

She grinned at the boy - a true Potter indeed. She saw him at once shoot her a worried glance.

"They didn't stop them getting married, did they?"

"They tried, but the Longbottoms wouldn't hear of it. The same was true for Callidora. During that summer the two families were very cold to each other even on their wedding. Even more when the Potters came to the wedding as guests."

"They didn't fight, did they?"

"They didn't. But even without saying anything, my brother and father made it very clear that I am NOT to approach them. After the wedding, me and Cassiopeia were lectured many times about how a future Noble lady should act."

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"As I returned to Hogwarts, I said to myself that I must keep away - I didn't want to cause trouble, or draw the anger of my father. But no matter how much I told myself that, I couldn't help but look at him, and started to like him for being _different_. And I wasn't the only one, who was starting to see that..."

_"__**UNACCEPTABLE, POTTER! COMPLETLY UNACCEPTABLE!**__" roared Professor Flint, banging his fist on Charlus´ desk._

_She couldn't help but feel pity for him, as she watched him look around and childishly try to explain himself.  
Since the start of term, the workload was starting to become more and more demanding - which was of course to be expected, since it was their OWL year after all. _

_However (and she knew very well, of Charlus' great weakness) now it was starting to show on his performance in Potions Class._

_What was worse, that Professor Flint was now on a personal revenge streak, since his family opposed the views of the Nobles who were against Minister Fawley._

_And now he was taking it out greatly on the young Potter, exploiting his weakness in Potions as much as he possibly could._

_"I know he's angry with Charlus' family and their cause, but..." started Aurelia, even SHE not liking how the Potions Master was treating him._

_"He is taking it too far." she grumbled, agreeing whole-heartedly._

_"__**SILENCE, POTTER!**__" the Professor yelled, at once waving a wand over his cauldron and making the entire contents vanish._

_"A WELL-DESERVED ZERO! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! AND BE GRATEFUL, THAT IT IS NOT MORE! IF YOU __**DARE **__MAKE SUCH A FIRST-YEAR MISTAKE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY INDEED!"_

_Soon after, the bell rang and their class was dismissed, leaving not only the Professor in a rather foul mood._

_Strangely, even Aurelia and Hector went closer to the three Gryffindors. She felt a small pang at seeing Charlus' bowed head - for the slightest of moments (_JUST slightest!_), she wanted to do something to console him._

_Before anyone could tell him anything, before she could even try to reach him, Charlus gave a long sigh and with his head still-bowed, he simply walked on ahead, not even bothering to look where he was going._

_It was simply _wrong_, seeing the ever-happy Gryffindor this way._

_"Evil, Flint is." grumbled Septimus Weasley._

_"Have you tried taking this to Professor Dippet? I'm sure, he could settle this." asked Hector Slughorn, also disapproving of his Head of House's actions._

_"You know Professor Dippet doesn't wish to take place in the Noble affairs. And he knows EXACTLY what this is about."_

_Septimus' answer made her roll her eyes. Indeed, the Headmaster can be very ineffective in these matters._

_"Unless Charlus picks up on his work... I'm afraid that we are out of options. No one, not even HE can argue that his Potions work is terrible." said Harfang, running a hand trough his hair, his wedding ring gleaming on his finger._

_"Have you tried helping him?" she asked, unable to believe that his two friends would simply leave it like this._

_Both boys instantly nodded._

_"Naturally." said Septimus, almost shocked that she may have thought otherwise._

_"The trouble is, Dorea... that Charlus seems to have developed a sort of a block on the subject. Though we tried - and still try - I'm afraid that we aren't making much progress." explained Harfang._

"And what did Grandad do? He was able to learn, wasn't he?" asked Harry.

She smiled a bit, remembering how it all went.

"Yes, he was. By doing something I never imagined him doing - the very next day after that, in fact..."

_For the first time in a very, very long time... she was _speechless_! Her jaw actually fell!_

_"Y-you want me to do WHAT...?!" she asked, certain that she may have heard wrong_

_She watched him fidgeted nervously, his cheeks bright-red, avoiding her gaze... looking completely and utterly shy._

_"C-can you tutor me?" he repeated his question, using such a shy, almost little-boy voice that a small part of her felt that she could not possibly decline._

_She could feel her cheeks go red, and shook her head quickly._

_"W-why me?!"_

_He finally looked her in the eyes, his blue eyes positively pleading._

_"You're the best Potion-maker in our year."_

_She felt her cheeks redden even more._

_"C-can't you study with your friends...? Or a Professor?!"_

_Charlus shook his head._

_"My friends aren't half as good and... well I would ask Al - Professor Dumbledore, but he is quite busy these days."_

_She almost felt herself disappointed at the answer... but really - what did she want?!_

_Once more shaking her head, she folded her arms and frowned at him._

_"And why should I help you in the first place, Potter?!"_

_He looked horrified. Quickly, he slapped his two hands together, in a positively begging gesture._

_"Please. Please, Dorea... I need help! I- I promise to make it up to you later, in any possible way I can. Flint will love to see me fail and I can't possibly fail my Potions OWL. _Please _\- help me."_

_She bit her lip. She DID actually want to help... on the other hand..._

_"You realise, that given the situation between our families now, I cannot be even seen with you!"_

_Charlus again shook his head._

_"You won't be! You can tutor me in secret. We can use the Come and Go Room... and I promise, that I won't tell a soul! OR let anybody see you with me!"_

_She wanted to think it over... however... she found it impossible to refuse those big blue begging eyes._

_"All right. Fine, Potter - I shall help you."_

She stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her grandson.

"What is that smart little smile doing on your face, young man?" she asked in a mild-strict tone.

Harry quickly shook his head and replaced it with a look of pure innocence, now looking exactly like James when he was his age. She rolled her eyes.

"Cute, Harry - very cute... may I continue?"

With the innocent look still on his face, Harry nodded brightly.

...

_And so it went on for weeks._

_Always they would meet secretly before the secret room of Hogwarts. Sometimes he made it first, making the room appear and - to use his explanation - fixed it so that only SHE would be able to see the door._

_Other times however she was the one who came first. She would wait patiently, and always he would just appear out of nowhere. She was startled (and annoyed) during the first few times, but had come to get used to it quite easily._

_"Hello." he chirped good-naturedly, once again appearing out of nowhere in the empty corridor._

_She rolled her eyes, folding her arms._

_"Cute, Potter - very cute... can we get this over with?"_

_He made a mock-salute and after a small moment made the door appear. As he did, she made a mental note to ask him how to do that one of these days._

_"Madam... shall we?" he asked playfully, giving her a grand Noble bow as he kept the door open for her._

_"Fool." she said, chuckling a bit._

_They entered the Room that had been transformed into a marvellous Potions laboratory. She waited while he emptied his schoolbag and was very pleased that he was able to get all the ingredients they needed - he mentioned something about the Room unable to produce food and Potion supplies._

_For the last few days, they have been working on the Strengthening Solution, especially since she knew that Professor Flint will be testing them on it tomorrow - Hector had been kind enough to snoop it out for her.  
She was glad, that they were working fairly quickly, so that they will be able to complete this brew tonight._

_As during the first lessons, she was a bit frustrated in the beginning with the slow progress. Nevertheless, after she was forced to make a few lame jokes, Charlus seemed to have caught up fairly quickly... _

_"... and now we just leave it to brew." she finished, very pleased with their work._

_Charlus busily scribbled the last piece of notes onto his parchment. She raised an eyebrow to the length of the parchment._

_"What are you scribbling there, Charlus? Its not THAT complicated..."she asked curiously, grabbing the parchment from him despite his whine of protest._

_She read the notes on the parchment and instantly fell into a fit of giggles. _

_"You mean this nonsense makes you understand?!" she giggled, finding several references so childish, that it was simply hilarious..._

_Charlus only scratched his messy hair sheepishly, as his cheeks took on a nice red shade._

_"Well... it makes me remember everything and that's what counts, doesn't it?"_

_She smirked at one note in particular._

_"Maybe I should ask Professor Flint to make you _explain _the instructions too - I simply can't wait to see his face, when you explain all about using... ah, _Stinky-powder_." she said teasingly, using his special phrase for powdered Griffin claw. _

_Charlus' blush became even more prominent and he humphed like a little child._

_"You are _evil_, woman." he grumbled, making her giggle all the more._

_While the final piece of the Strengthening Solution in brew, they had over an hour of free time. Charlus immediately made two comfortable chairs appear and called his personal house-elf to bring in some refreshments. The house-elf stayed around for a while and she was once more surprised at the bond between the two. _

_After Fidus took his leave, they simply talked. Once more, she couldn't believe what a good time she was having. She laughed more times in the last hour, than she had all summer in her home. _

_She was having such a good time, that before she knew it, it was time to complete the potion. She was very pleased to see, that Charlus took to it with enthusiasm and did not need her help, other than her reading the final instructions._

_With a final wave of Charlus' wand, there was a little flash and..._

_"Excellent. According to the book we got it right..." she said, examining the bright turquoise colour of the Potion, re-reading the footnote that the brighter, the better._

_"WAHOO! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" roared Charlus, jumping around like an overjoyed five-year-old._

_She rolled her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't feel as exasperated with this childish behaviour as she would like. For some reason... it actually suited him._

_Suddenly, she shrieked as Charlus grabbed her in his arms and in the wake of his sheer joy, swung her around in a kind-of dance. Before she could even protest, he let her down and hugged her._

_"Thanks. You're the greatest." he breathed in a quiet voice._

_She was in a state of shock. The hug felt so... so warm... She wanted to protest, shout, or even hex him but... she couldn't help, but positively melt into the warm embrace._

_Slowly... almost fearfully, she brought her arms up and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while - a much longer while, than she ever hugged before._

_"You're an excellent teacher, Dorea." said Charlus, once he released her._

_The compliment, as well as the hug leaving her blushing, she quickly turned and adverted his gaze._

_"Well... you seem to be a much better student, than I thought. But do not thank me just yet... I may not be as good a teacher as you may think."_

Harry snickered again, already grasping that the tutoring was a success.

"And did you continue to tutor him after that?" he asked.

She smiled, as she nodded.

"Yes. But it wasn't just me tutoring him..."

_Once again she was standing in the empty corridor. _

_This time however, she wasn't exactly in a good mood. The final class of the Friday - Divination - had once again left her angry. Though Professor Visuallius had tested them on their weekly horoscopes - her weak spot. She once again scored a zero and once again is only affirmed, that the whole stupid subject is completely worthless._

_"Stupid horoscopes! Stupid Visuallius! And STUPID DIVINATION!" she roared, unable to hold it in any longer._

_"Shhh!" rang next to her, making her jump._

_As expected, right behind her was Charlus, looking as though he already knew what this was about. She at once directed a glare at him._

_He quickly made the door appear and ushered her inside._

_"Don't you DARE tell me, not to be angry at the stupid subject, Potter!" she warned angrily._

_He quickly held his arms up in a calming gesture._

_"I wasn't going to. But I think that it was rather nice of him to give all who failed today a chance on Monday."_

_She sighed, sitting down on one of the armchairs._

_"Fat lot of good THAT will do! I can't do these stupid horoscopes!"_

_She bowed her head in defeat. This way, she will fail her Divination OWL and though not caring about the subject at all, she didn't even want to imagine her father or brother's reaction, if she failed even one, single OWL._

_With a gasp, she felt Charlus sit next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder._

_"Not a problem, Dorie. I'll help you."_

_She at once fixed him a startled look. He simply shrugged, still smiling like always._

_"You are helping me, so that I don't fail my Potions. It's only fair, that I do the same for you."_

"... And so, once the Owls came around, both of us were well-prepared."

"And you were friends. You started to like him because he was different." added Harry happily, now feeling completely at ease from the argument with his sister.

"Exactly. All it took was time. I may have thought and acted like Alice in the beginning, but overtime I started to see, that the difference was actually a good thing."

Harry only nodded brightly.

"So, even if your sister says mean things to you sometimes... know that she doesn't really mean it. One day, she will also be very happy to know that you are different. We ALL will be." she said, already knowing that it will someday be true.

Harry once more took his favourite cup to his mouth and finished the last of his chocolate milk. He was silent for a while... before...

"And how did the story go on? How did you get married? And how did Grandad become a hero?"

She sighed. She knew that once she got started, her grandson will want to hear the entire story.

"The summer after our fifth-year was a very dull one. All the time I was aware, that I was missing something..."

...

_Once again escorted to King's Cross by Pollux (and this time Irma too), she was extremely happy when the train began to move._

_Trying to find either her friends, or a free compartment, she wandered around._

_Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned and almost gasped - there was no one there._

_"Hello."_

_The absence of a visible person, as well as the now well-known voice made her smile._

_"Fool. Why are you invisible?"_

_She could hear a small chuckle and knew that his infamous grin must be in place as well._

_"I thought you said, that we should not be seen." came his reply, that made her roll her eyes._

_She felt her hand being grasped by his._

_"Come on. We have a compartment - you can sit with us."_

_She allowed him to guide her among the other students, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn't walking alone. _

_"I missed you over the summer, you know." she heard his voice say, as soon as they walked out of earshot._

_Despite being a bit fed up at being led who knows where, while he was invisible, she couldn't help but smile._

_"I missed you too." she admitted, emboldened by the fact that they were alone._

_Though there was no reply, she could feel him squeeze her hand gently._

_They reached a compartment door, which Charlus opened still-invisible, ushering her inside._

_She knew (and was proven correct), that Septimus and Harfang would be there, but was surprised to see not only Charis and Caspar Crouch there, but also..._

_"H - Horace?" she stammered, recognising Horace Slughorn._

_Horace greeted her warmly and chuckled along with the rest of them as the compartment door closed and Charlus became visible again._

_The ride to Hogwarts became a more pleasant one than she expected. Seated beside Charlus she eagerly listened, as Horace explained that he had taken the vacant Potions Master's post at Hogwarts - replacing Professor Flint, who finally resigned at the end of the last school year._

_She felt another squeeze of her hand and looked to see Charlus' warm smile. She felt, that this year at Hogwarts will be a really good one indeed._

"And so, a new chapter at Hogwarts began. With Professor Dumbledore there, as well as Professor Slughorn as the new Head of Slytherin House, life at Hogwarts entered a calmer era. Your grandfather didn't attend Professor Slughorn's Potions class though."

"Why not?" asked Harry with disappointment.

"Oh, he didn't have a choice, Harry. He only passed his OWL, but his results weren't good enough for him to attend the higher level." she explained in a soothing voice.

"But I was disappointed too. I missed our little tutoring lessons in the secret room and thought that they were over."

_She kept her Slytherin poker-face in place, but on the inside she was actually nervous._

_During her Transfiguration class, she noticed a paper-bird flying towards her across the classroom. Unfolding it, she instantly recognised Charlus' handwriting._

C and G room, after class

_She wondered, what kind of tutoring might he want, now that he doesn't attend Potions classes anymore. After a moment she found that she didn't care._

_As she wondered, where on Earth he could be, looking all around for any sign of him, the door appeared on the wall._

_Entering, she couldn't help but gasp._

_The entire room was brightly decorated in a Noble manner. Wonderful armchairs, a grandiose table filled with snacks and sweets (she guessed old Fidus must've brought them in). Also present were a couple of decorations that she was sure that the Room had not produced. _

_"Hello." he chirped cheerfully, coming to view at last._

_She almost laughed at the sight of him. He was wearing casual Muggle clothes (he must've came in invisible, for Professor Dippet did not allow Muggle clothing), and actually made a rather unsuccessful attempt to comb his hair._

_"Fool." she breathed with a smile, inspecting him up and down._

_"But nothing less from our school's best Muggle Studies student, I suppose."_

_Charlus grinned sheepishly and scratched his head._

_"Well... I feel comfortable in them. You know I grew up in Godric's Hollow, so Muggle clothes are nothing new for me."_

_She could see that he was nervous as he gestured towards the armchairs. With a grin, she sat into one of them, and patted a spot beside her._

_Charlus looked surprised for a moment, but after a moment he sat down next to her._

_This time it was HER who took HIS hand - they have not held hands since their ride on the train and though she had kept that strictly to herself, she missed the feel of his hand._

_"So... what do you need to be tutored in this time, Charlus?" she asked purposely, although she knew full-well what this is about._

_"Well... I... I don't need tutoring much anymore... but..." he started, suddenly shy._

_She fought back a smile, leaving him a moment to compose himself and say what he wanted to say._

_"I like spending time with you... so I thought... if we could... you know... spend time here...? Or anywhere else, where you'd like. I just - I just want to spend more time with you again..."_

_His tone of voice was the same one he used, when he was asking her to tutor him. And quite like the last time... she found it completely impossible to refuse - as if she even WANTED to in the first place._

_Moving almost without a thought, surprising both him and HERSELF, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

_"I'd like that very much, Charlus." she said, making his infamous smile appear in all its glory._

"From then on, we started to meet in the Room. Talking, joking and sometimes helping each other with our homework. The more time we spent, the better I got to know him and the more I was falling in love with him. After a few weeks there, we shared our first kiss..." she said, a fond smile gracing her lips as she remembered those times.

"Did you know then?" asked Harry out of the blue.

"Did I know...?" she repeated his question, flashing him a curious look.

Harry nodded.

"Grandmum Annie told me, that I will know if I love someone after one single kiss. She told me, that she knew..." he explained, referring to Lily's mother.

She smiled in understanding.

"She is right, Harry. I also knew..."

Instead of smiling however, Harry fixed her an uncertain look.

"And do you really think that one day _I _will know too?"

She giggled, looking at her grandson fondly.

"Of course you will. Trust me?" she said with a wink at him.

Her grandson's look of uncertainty was instantly replaced by one of curiosity.

"So... you only met up in the secret room...?"

"For the first month or so, yes. Fidus sometimes stayed for a bit, and I got to chat along with him too. We talked about inviting a few of our friends there too, but your Grandad was always reluctant to do it. I guess he wanted that special place to be only for the two of us. A different solution presented itself, not long after that. Horace - or Professor Slughorn, as we had to call him - sent invitations to some of us students, organizing a small party every two weeks or so. It was a start of something that was called _The Slug Club_."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Slug Club?"

She grinned, seeing that SHE wasn't the only one, who found that name strange.

"You should ask your Mum more about that. She was a member too, while she was at Hogwarts."

Harry looked astounded, but remained silent.

"But they were quite good, really. And, I got to be with your grandfather. It also gave us a brilliant idea for the summer." she said, a sly look coming over her face.

_"A letter for you, Dorea." said her Mother, as the morning post arrived during breakfast._

_Pollux, Cassiopeia and Cygnus all looked suspiciously, as they watched her open it. She of course knew very well, what it contained._

_"What is it?" asked Cygnus, his eyes narrowing._

_"An invitation, Father. From the Slughorns." she said, keeping a neutral look and hoping that the plan will work._

_"The Slughorns?!" exclaimed Cassiopeia, standing up and wanting a closer look._

_She was however hold in place and made to sit down by her father's stern glare._

_She, in the meantime pretended to scan the letter, already knowing its contents._

_"They invite me, along with a few other students from my year to come and spend two weeks at their Mansion. A sort-of a summer camp."_

_She could tell, that the idea was already unpopular, judging by the scowls on everyone's faces._

_"Camp?!" exclaimed Cassiopeia in revulsion._

_"What students?" asked her mother._

_"They'd better be pure-blood!" huffed Irma._

_She saw, that her father had said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow at her._

_"There is a list inclosed." she said quickly, grabbing the envelope and looking at it. _

_"Let me see it. Along with the letter." commanded her father, already pulling out his wand._

_Before she could even nod, her father's Summoning Charm made both letters fly across the table, into his hand. _

_She kept her face neutral, but inwardly had to suppress a glare. Her father was waving his wand on the letters, no doubt performing spells that could detect some hidden messages - Charlus had told her about those.  
She was not surprised - she knew that he would do it. But it did not erase the small pang of disappointment in him._

_Finally content, he started to read the letters. He re-read them several times, and seemed to be pondering it over._

_"You're not _actually _going to allow her that, Father?!" asked Cassiopeia in shock._

_"Highly inappropriate for a girl her age." said Irma, with a huff._

_"_Just because no one EVER wanted to invite YOU somewhere..._" she thought scathingly, but knew better than to say it aloud._

_"_Silence_, both of you!" said Pollux, looking sternly at his wife and sister._

_Total silence reigned in the kitchen for a while, during which time she had her fingers crossed under the table. Finally, Cygnus had looked up from the letters and fixed his sights on his youngest daughter._

_"Very well, Dorea. I shall give you my permission."_

_While numerous protests from her mother, sister and sister-in-law were instantly silenced by her father, she inwardly smirked. Their plan had worked..._

"So, the Slughorns helped you...?" asked Harry, grinning at the plan.

"Indeed they did. The funny thing was that the _camp _was actually taking place there." she said, remembering the plan all-too well.

"Several of our friends, including Septimus Weasley - who was invited by Hector, my cousins along with Harfang, Caspar Crouch... quite a turn-out in other words. Your Grandad and I however had plans of our own. While the others safely covered for us, he took me to visit Godric's Hollow - I met his parents, grandparents, Fidus and Apricie and was very surprised that they all seemed to like me. Also, I've come to appreciate, how _different _their household was from ours - once again, I very much liked the difference."

"But your family... I bet _they _did not." said Harry, frowning.

"That was pretty much my thought as well. That was the reason, why I wanted to keep it a secret, at least until I come of age. And by the looks of things on that _camp_, I wasn't the only one keeping a secret. I was astounded when I found out, that Septimus and my cousin Cedrella have gotten together. And THAT was even a worse concept than a Potter-Black couple."

Harry looked confused, as she pondered the best way of explaining it to a six-year-old boy.

"While the Blacks and the Potters did not get along because of their views, they still had equal status because they were Nobles..."

"And the Weasleys...weren't Nobles?" asked Harry, already grasping what this may be about.

"No. Worse than that, despite being a pure-blood family, they were very poor."

Harry gasped, thinking back to something he had seen when watching television with his other grandmother.

"A rich girl marrying a poor boy... they considered that a _no-no_, right?"

She smirked, wondering where on Earth could he have come to such a conclusion - nevertheless, it was correct.

"An ABSOLUTE _no-no_. During my time people were disowned from their families - especially ones like mine - for such things."

"Why?" asked Harry, positively unable to imagine such a thing happening in their family.

"Well, it supposed to have brought shame upon the family name, and the Noble families cared about their names A LOT."

Her explanation once more made Harry fold his arms and huff in defiance.

"It's stupid!" he grumbled simply.

"Yes, it was." she admitted, also thinking of her Squib brother, who had been disowned when _she _was six-years-old herself.

"They didn't actually disown your cousin, did they?"

She sighed.

"I´m afraid they did. Cedrella knew very well, that they would but... but she decided to go along with it, so she could be with Septimus. Knowing full-well, that they would be poor, once they marry. Well... Callidora and Charis helped - at least their sisterly bond meant much more to them, than stupid old rules."

Harry nodded, but had yet to unfold his arms.

"And what about _you_, Grandmum? Did they also try to disown _you_?"

She smiled at the note of concern in his voice.

"THAT was our main concern all through our seventh year. But we didn't pay much attention to it - which turned out to be a mistake. Something I found out, once I have gotten home..."

_"WHY?! __**WHY**__, DOREA?! WHY __**HIM?! **__WHY OUT OF ALL THE PURE-BLOOD NOBLES IN THE SCHOOL, __**POTTER?!**__"_

_She almost cringed at shouting, never once seeing Pollux lose control like this - he looked positively murderous._

_She held her composure however._

_"As far as I have checked, brother dearest... Charlus Potter is a pure-blood Noble. His family is one of the Top Six, so I do not see, what _would _be the problem with us dating - IF that were truly the case." she said with dignity, as though nothing serious had happened._

_Cassiopeia gaped at her in sheer disbelief, while Irma snorted in derisive laughter._

_"Did you hear the stupid girl - what would be the problem?!" she jeered, and this time neither Pollux nor her father made a single attempt to stop it._

_She chose to ignore that comment, and addressed her brother instead._

_"I do wonder however, how have you come under such an impression, Pollux." she said, still keeping the act of nothing happening, although she knew that it was hopeless - someone must've blabbed to her family._

_Why else would she be sitting in the Dining Room in front of her family, like some sort of a criminal on trial?_

_"Do NOT try to deny it, Dorea! It is a lucky thing, that your brother works with Hephaestus Kellen, and that they are our allies - have you any _idea _what a scandal this could cause?!" exclaimed her mother, also angrier than she had ever seen her._

_She narrowed her eyes._

_"_Hephaestus Kellen?! Of course - Euristea!_" she thought angrily._

_She knew that just like Pollux, Euristea Kellen´s older brother also took his place at the Ministry. Thinking back, she supposed that Euristea might've seen her and Charlus during the last Hogsmeade visit... _

_She quickly recomposed herself - getting angry would not help... especially now. Her father was looking at her with the stoniest expression she had ever seen._

_"Well, Dorea. __**I **__am _severely _disappointed! You did not ask for my permission, __**nor **__the permission of the family before you began this... urgh... so-called _relationship_!"_

_She kept her composure, however... _

_"I am sorry, Father. I am sorry, that I did not ask for YOUR permission. However, please I beg you to consider - I have fallen in love with a wizard in my year. A pure-blood wizard from our Noble circle... be it our political opponents. However, I assure you that neither of us considered any of the conflicts of our families."_

_She could see her father's eyebrow shoot up, and could tell that she had struck a cord. _

_He folded his arms and closed his eyes._

_"Father!" exclaimed Irma in shock._

_"Cygnus?" breathed her mother._

_"Father, you're not seriously considering..." started Pollux._

_"SILENCE!" her father commanded, without opening his eyes._

_All of them fell silent at once, and (with a degree of satisfaction) she could see Pollux's shocked face at the stern command._

_There was total silence in the Dining Room for a while, before..._

_"Master. There is a visitor wishing to speak to you." said __Kreacher__, who appeared by his side._

_"A visitor?!" breathed her father, and everyone - including HER - was mystified as to who it might be._

_The elderly house-elf nodded her head._

_"Yes, Master. He is wishing to speak expressly to YOU. And Mistress Dorea, if you is allowing it."_

_Kreacher's__ explanation at once answered the question for the entire Dining Room._

_"Impossible!" breathed her mother._

_"They DARE?!" growled Irma._

_"Potter!" snarled Pollux._

_"But which one?!" asked Cassiopeia, who was genuinely in shock._

_All of them rose and walked out of the Dining Room and hurried to the main Living Room._

_Her Slytherin mask promptly fell apart and was replaced by an astounded, but adoring smile at seeing who it was._

_Standing in the room was Charlus, dressed very formally and even his hair was straight and shiny - thanks to a Hair Potion of her own invention._

_"My, my... aren't you the bold one..." she heard her mother sneer, but saw that she was once more silenced by Father._

_He surveyed the visitor with cold eyes, but they went into surprise as Charlus bowed in a perfect Noble-manner._

_"Mr Black... I am sorry for the intrusion, but I really wish to speak with you." he said very politely, and with an air of seriousness that was very rare for him._

_But for some reason, it made him seem almost impressive. _

_She could feel herself going slightly red, but she quickly shook her head to look at her father._

_He had his arms folded and surveyed Charlus._

_"About what, young Potter?" he asked, already having an idea. _

_"About your youngest daughter Dorea, Mr Black."_

_Pollux's, Irma's and Cassiopeia's jaws fell down at the blunt, simple statement. She saw her mother look at her father in shock, but her father closed his eyes again, apparently thinking it over._

_"Cygnus...?"_

_"Father...?"_

_After a moment more, Cygnus Black opened his eyes, a determined expression on his face._

_"Very well..."_

_"__**WHAT?!**__"_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place almost shook at four sounds roaring the same word. SHE herself was simply speechless and would never have believed that her father had actually said it, had she not seen and heard it herself. _

_Charlus looked as though nothing had happened, as well as her father._

_"I shall hear to what you have to say. Accompany me into my study." he said, turning on his heel and walking towards the said room._

_None of the other family members dared to move, even as he turned and looked at HER._

_"Dorea - you may accompany us as well. The rest of you, back to the Dining Room." he commanded, before turning and resuming his pace._

_The others obeyed instantly, but not without angry, scratching and even hateful looks at the young Potter. _

_Once they were all gone, she fixed a smile at Charlus who was coming to her._

_Wasting not a moment, and taking full advantage of the absence of her relatives, she grabbed him in a relieved, loving hug._

_"Miss me?" he asked playfully, as he felt her squeeze him tighter._

_"Fool. Must you always ask such pointless questions?"_

_Both of them chuckled, but she squeezed him even tighter, shaking a bit._

_"Charlus... they..." she started, wanting to warn him for what was no doubt in store._

_"I know - that's why I'm here." he said, lowering his voice._

_She separated from the hug and looked at him in sheer astonishment. _

_"Grandmum Licie got a secret message from her friend - Aristotle Kellen."_

_His explanation took a moment to register. It seemed that the Potters also had allies in the Kellen family._

_"He warned us and me and Grandmum put together a plan..."_

_"Plan?"_

_Upon her question, she saw that Charlus had gone very red and adverted her gaze nervously._

_"W-well... this... this situation... I've thought..." he stammered, shifting here and there._

_She sighed and looked at him sternly._

_"Charlus Potter, stop your stuttering and come to the point!" she commanded._

_He sighed and reached into his pocket, but still seemed to be nervous._

_"Well... I've spoken to my parents and Grandmum and Grandad went to your uncle Sirius to settle things... but I first wanted to ask YOU, before we go speak with your Dad..."_

_"Charlus, you're not making any sense..."she started, but was cut off._

_Gently, he grabbed her hand and placed something into it._

_"Dorie... I suppose what I'm trying to say is..." he started, but she already gasped._

_In the palm of her hand was a small box. She already had an idea, what it was but opened it nevertheless. _

_Inside the box was a lovely, golden ring._

_"C-Charlus...?" she breathed, barely being able to believe it._

_"Dorie... w-will you... marry me?"_

"And... how did your Dad take it...?"asked Harry.

"Surprisingly well. We sat down in his study and your grandfather explained the situation to him. Once again, I was very surprised with both him AND my Father. While he did not hide his disappointment, he asked me whether I really wanted to marry your grandfather. I said "Yes" and he told us, that he was prepared to allow us to, if our Head of the Family - Uncle Sirius - would allow it."

Harry looked at her strangely. She could tell that he was finding the concept completely surreal.

"To my complete surprise, Uncle Sirius DID allow it. At that very moment, the Head of the Potter family - your Grandad's grandfather Jonathan along with his wife Alicia - were talking with him and they have come to an agreement. And so, a week later, me and your grandfather were married."

She smiled, as she saw her grandson smile radiantly.

_"You look gorgeous, Dorea." said Alicia Potter, as she examined herself in the mirror._

_A prat of her couldn't believe this to be happening - she was actually getting married to Charlus Potter..._

_Looking into the mirror, she had to admit that she was very pleased with how she looked. Of course, she was well aware that Charlus would like her in whatever she would wear..._

_"Thank you for your help, Madam Potter." she said thankfully, giving Alicia a small bow._

_Alicia smiled radiantly, patting her cheek very gently._

_"It was my pleasure, dear. But please, call me _Licie_. We are family now."_

_She couldn't help but return the smile._

_"We will be in a few more moments. But in that case... I would like you to call me _Dorie_..."_

_She couldn't really explain her sudden desire for this, but... never once since her childhood had she been called by anything other than her full name. Charlus had changed that and she couldn't help but like the change. _

_She could tell that Alicia Potter had understood. _

_"Mistress Licie, Mistress Dorea..." came a voice that appeared out of nowhere._

_The pair of them turned to see Apricie. Even the family house-elf seemed to be wearing something different for the occasion. She knew by now, the relationship of the family to their trusty house-elves._

_"Yes, Apricie. We are finished here anyway. Please give the officials the signal that the wedding may start." said Licie and Apricie nodded smilingly before disapparating._

_"Well... come, Dorie. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."_

_She couldn't help but giggle mischievously._

_"I don't know, Ma - _Licie_... It might be fun to keep Charlus standing there trembling for an hour or so."_

_They shared a laugh, but proceeded to the door._

_She could see her father, dressed in ceremonial robes, waiting for her. He gave a curt nod at Licie, who nodded back and left._

_"Well now, Dorea... your siblings and mother disagree, but while _I _do not necessarily approve completely myself... I want you to be happy."_

_She couldn't help but smile, as she saw, beneath his cold facade, that he genuinely was worried about whether this is the right step or not._

_"I am happy, Father. And will be. Charlus may seem... _strange _to you, but I know that he is a great person."_

_She watched her father sigh deeply._

_"Very well, Dorea. I respect your decision. But I do not believe that he will EVER amount to something, more than his family name."_

_She suppressed the need to sigh - she did not want to get angry. Not today - not now..._

_"You will see, Father. One day, you will all see..." she said, a part of her already knowing that one day, Charlus - HER Charlus - will become a great man._

...

"My Father and Mother were the only ones from our household at the wedding. Pollux was furious with me, and Cassiopeia was mostly jealous, that Father allowed me to have my own way."

Harry folded his arms, rolled his eyes and humphed. No doubt he thought of all the times Alice was angry with HIM having his own way with his parents.

"All of our friends attended the wedding - my cousins Callidora, Charis and Cedrella, Harfang, Caspar, Septimus - who was your grandfather's best man, Professor Dumbledore, even Professor Rutherford, The Slughorns, Shafiqs, Macmillans and even a few of the Greengrass family. The reception was held here in Godric's Hollow - the magical part, of course. After the wedding, as the family tradition says, I started to live here, in this house with the rest of the family."

"And were you happier here, than back in your old home?"

The simple childish question made her wonder for a while. Whatever it was like back at Grimmauld Place... it was home.

"I wouldn't say happier, Harry... but I was happy." she answered, patiently giving the little tyke some time to ponder it over.

When he did, and nodded at her, she went on.

"The first year of our marriage was a very happy and relaxing one. We attended all sorts of Noble parties, and I've had a pleasurable time in the High Society, while your grandfather and his friends were starting to assume their positions in it. But, though we tried not to think about it, the times were growing darker..."

_"Charlus!" she exclaimed, as he grabbed her into a loving hug, the moment they returned the Cottage after a yet another overly romantic date - really, he seemed to have grown very fond of those lately._

_She carefully set the bags they have bought in Diagon Alley - unlike her childhood, she was now free to buy whatever she liked... in fact, her loving child of a husband _insisted _on it._

_"Must you pamper me so much, Potter?" she asked, trying to sound stern but failing to do so, unable to restrain a giggle as she felt Charlus assault her neck with loving kisses._

_"What kind of a husband would I be, if I didn't?"_

_She giggled again, but separated herself from him. She at once folded her arms and fixed him a mock-stern look._

_"Oh, is that right? I bet this is all just so you can beg me to make you your favourite strawberry juice."_

_She had to suppress another giggle, because at the very mention of it, Charlus looked as though his birthday had come early._

_"W-would you, Dorie...?"_

_She placed a hand on her forehead, though laughing a bit._

_"Oh, now I've done it..."_

_The pair of them laughed together, but at that moment the door of the Cottage opened. They both turned to see Alicia and Jonathan walk in with Amanda and Maximillian Macmillan._

_"Uncle, Auntie... " exclaimed Charlus happily, already moving to welcome them._

_However, even HE couldn't miss the serious expressions on their faces._

_"What is going on?" she asked, also moving closer._

_"A very serious situation indeed. Come into the kitchen as well, young ones." said Jonathan, already calling for Apricie._

_A few moments later, all of them - Jonathan, Alicia, the Macmillans, Robert and Iris (her parents-in-law), were all present in the kitchen._

_"It seems that another country's magical population has joined Grindelwald's revolution." started Maximillian._

_She could feel Charlus tighten his hold on her hand and growl. _

_"Not again! As if Eisenfaust running Magical Germany isn't enough!" he growled._

_"Which country is it this time?" asked Robert. _

_"Italy. And despite what our stupid Minister and the other idiots on his side say, other countries are soon to follow." said Jonathan. _

"A storm was coming... and it was growing darker and darker with every passing day." she said, feeling the urge to shudder as she remembered those days.

"And what did you all do?" asked Harry.

"The Potter family along with Macmillans have put together a group that was to make the Minister start to handle the threat. However, we found that very hard to do, because Minister Fawley was not only a Noble, but also had the support of several other families, _including _the Blacks."

"Uh-oh." breathed Harry, already understanding what this might mean.

"Uh-oh was right... and the situation was only growing worse..."

_"How long are we going to sit by and let this all happen?!" spoke Maximillian Macmillan, standing in the impressive light of the speaker's platform in Merlin Memorial Hall._

_"More and more we are hearing of atrocities committed by many of these _revolutionaries _\- all for _The Greater Good_! It is time to assume our responsibility and NOT run away from it - not merely the responsibility for our own country, but the responsibility for Wizard kind as a whole! The responsibilities of not letting these Monsters in Wizard's robes do as they please - it is time to take a stand!"_

_Maximillian's speech had been applauded by the smaller half of the Noble families. She could see however, that most of the others seemed to be staunchly against it._

_She tensed, knowing that now was the time for the Black family Head to make his speech. She felt Charlus' hand gently take hers. Though gestures of open affection were inappropriate here, he still wanted to soothe her and let her know that he was here. The subtle gesture did not go unnoticed or unappreciated by her. She gave him a small, loving smile before turning her sights on the Black balcony._

_She could see her father, mother, uncles and aunts along with her eldest cousin Arcturus and his wife Melania - she had heard, that uncle Sirius would pass on the title of the Head of Family to his eldest son. She also heard that Pollux was not exactly happy with the arrangement._

_Her Uncle Sirius' speech, long and a bit forceful, had made it extremely clear, on whose side did the Black family stand._

_"... and I repeat, that there is absolutely no need for our country to take any part in this mess! Gellert Grindelwald is Continental Europe's problem and not ours."_

_His speech had indeed aroused the applause of many families, who clearly thought among the same lines._

_"Coward." came a low growl from the back._

_She could hear several voices around her remark in protest, even Charlus who clicked his tongue impatiently and frowned at his great-grandfather. _

_Jacob Potter, though old, had clearly not lost a bit of his former strength in these matters. Although he passed the title of the family Head to his son years ago, he was still very strong-minded about his opinions. Well... nothing less from the 97-year-old Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, she supposed._

_His wife, Corvina placed a hand on his shoulder and directed a small, apologetic look at her. She returned it with a nod, but the famous "_Justice_" Potter had already moved towards his son._

_"I'm afraid, that we're fighting a lost battle in this arena, Dad." said Jonathan, shaking his head._

_Jacob's expression had not changed._

_"All the same, _try_. The young Macmillan is right. This cannot go on - it is time to act." he commanded firmly._

_Jonathan nodded, and started to shuffle about with his notes - several of them, handed by his loving wife Alicia._

_Sharing a wink with Licie and suppressing the urge to giggle, she looked on as the Head of the Potter family started to walk to the speaker's platform._

_"After this, I think I'll have a talk with some of the Nobles in my year. Me and Septimus already approached some of those from our Hogwarts-year. I don't care what Fawley says - it time to join the battle."_

_She at once fixed her husband a look of sheer shock. She wanted to say something, but she saw the look of utter determination on his face, even as his grandfather continued his speech._

"That was the start of a series of arguments with your grandfather. I've never seen him stand his ground so much."

"But why did you argue, Grandmum? He just wanted to help."

She seriously had to suppress a sigh of exasperation.

"_Can NOT understand this... boys and their heroics..._"she thought, but refrained from saying anything - Harry was after all, only 6 years old.

But perhaps this was a good thing - she could at least try to explain it to him and hope that he remembers this lesson for later life.

She quickly looked behind herself, to see if Charlus was still sleeping - she did not really want to admit to something of the sort, if HE was listening.

"Because it was very dangerous, Harry. This wasn't like something in those Muggle stories you like to watch..."

"Cartoons, Grandmum - _cartoons_. And I DO know, that it is different in real life." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

She flashed him a stern look.

"Oh... is _that _right?! Do you also know that people used to get hurt in there?! Do you know that Lord-knows how many were disfigured, maimed... or died?! More than a thousand wizards went into battle on the frontlines from our country alone - and only three hundred have come back, once the war was over! Your grandfather could have just as easily been one of them! I knew that - I knew it even before they set out! And I was scared - scared that he may not come back!" she said, not really meaning to sound so harsh, or angry but... she could still remember how it felt.

_Half-worried half-furious, she exited the mansion and sat down in the Slughorns' illustrious garden._

_She couldn't believe THIS was happening._

_She could hear approving shouts and cheers for the party's guest-of-honour - the newly appointed Minister, Leonard Spencer-Moon. _

_It was almost hard to believe, how bad things have turned in the space of one, single year. _

_Grindelwald and his _Reichritter _had gained so much power, that political intervention was now out of the question. The maniac had even amassed his own army - _Die Neue Welt Armee _\- and actually declared a war on Wizard kind. The Muggle War Conflict going on seemed to only have affirmed his claims, that Muggles will inevitably wipe themselves out and that the Wizard kind should seize power. Naturally it was quite clear now, that Grindelwald had no intention of helping the Muggles... before seizing total control of the Wizarding World. _

_She agreed with Spencer-Moon. Agreed with assuming responsibility and taking action. But..._

_"Why Charlus?" she breathed aloud, looking at the clear, starry night._

_"Why must he be so... so... so _foolish_...? Positively begging to run headlong into danger...?"_

_"Good question."_

_She quickly turned around to see her father. It was strange, but he and her mother were invited as well - although she knew that he only arranged the invitation on behalf of the family, since it would be good to be on the new Minister's side. _

_And he couldn't miss the part, where the young Nobles (with her husband in lead) announced that they will be joining the other Commoners, who are to go fight on the battlefield._

_"I _did _warn you, Dorea."_

_She sighed very deeply - this was certainly NOT helping in this situation._

_"Nevertheless, the boy really surprised me. First they worked very hard to get the commoner vote and help remove Hector Fawley from office, and now saying that he wants to go fight Grindelwald's forces... Admirable - foolish, but admirable."_

_It may not have been the neutral tone in which he said it, but what he said prompted her to admit something._

_"I don't want him to go there, Father."_

_She watched her father nod, and think to himself for a moment._

_"You will be happy, if he obeys your wish and stays, correct?"_

_She nodded, wishing that Charlus would do JUST that._

_"But ask yourself - would HE be happy?"_

_The question startled her. _Would _Charlus be happy? Surely he would _try_... but for HER sake more than his. The more she thought about it, the more began to realize that he would never be happy - not when his friends are somewhere on the battlefields risking their lives. She knew very well... Charlus was a very brave man... and after all, such men are never content with sitting in safety, while other people are dying._

_"I do have to admit, Dorea - you were right about him. He is very different from us Blacks. I think I can understand now, why you fell in love with him."_

_She couldn't suppress a small smile._

_"In any case... should you need anything, Dorea... please do not hesitate to ask me." he said, already turning to leave._

_She only nodded and watched her father re-join the party. _

_She stayed there, watching the starry night and once more thinking to herself. She suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a warm body press to her back. Though she could not see anything, she knew full-well who it was, and that the fool had once again cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself._

_"Let go of me, Charlus." she grumbled, although she wanted to stay in the embrace._

_"Dorie, I..."_

That _made her step out of the embrace and turn around, fixing a stern look at the place where she knew he was standing._

_"Charlus _Robert **Potter**_, I already know what you want to say! But __**first **__make yourself visible!" she commanded._

_Charlus at once complied, appearing out of thin air. She could see the tense look on his face and was once more reminded of the time when he asked her to tutor him._

_"Well?! I'm listening!"_

_He shifted in place, but took a breath and locked eyes with her._

_"Look Dorie... I know that you're afraid... I know it. But please... _please _understand. As a Noble, as a wizard and most importantly, as a MAN, I MUST try and stop this. People are dying and I am certain that Grindelwald and his lot won't stop. I - we have to do everything we can."_

_She took a few deep breaths. Charlus visibly cringed, unsure of what she will say or do. Nevertheless he simply stood there, almost looking like he had been struck with a Full Body Bind Curse._

_In a swift motion, she grabbed him in a desperate hug, holding him as close as possible._

_"D-Dorie...?" he breathed in surprise, but starting to relax in her hold. _

_"If-if you die there, Potter - I'll never forgive you!"_

_She could hear (and feel) him chuckle, as he brought his arms around her._

_"Don't worry, Dorie. You said yourself – I'm like a ghost already."_

_She couldn't suppress a small giggle, despite the fact that she had now let her tears fall freely._

_"Fool." she said simply, lightly punching his chest._

...

"And so, your Grandad left with his friends to Europe. For the first weeks I mostly spent time with Licie and your grandad's Mum. We didn't know much in those days. There was very little news... But then Licie had gotten more and more involved with the workings at the Ministry, and one day..."

_"Licie... not that I am not thankful for this, but why bring me to a meeting with the Minister and his special guests?" she asked, as they were approaching Level One of the Ministry building._

_"Well, it's a very big deal, Dorie. These guests are very special indeed. But I have spoken with Leonard and I think that you are quite perfect for a position we require." said Licie, grinning mysteriously._

_"What position?" she asked, but Licie was already knocking on the Minister's door._

_"Come in."_

_The Minister's office was a very nice looking room. Or at least it would be, if it were not a total mess, consisted of maps, files and TONS of paperwork. Nevertheless it had a nice tea-table along with several comfortable-looking armchairs to go along with it._

_Three of them were occupied - one held the Minister; another held a bulky, older balding man in a long coat; and the third was turned around, so that she couldn't see the occupant._

_"Ah, Licie. Very good, welcome." said Minister Spencer-Moon, rising from his chair and coming to greet them._

_She allowed the Minister to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly gesture of greeting, before ushering both of them to his guests._

_"We are very busy with everything here, of course. You may not realize this, but our Magical Community is always keeping relations with our Muggles. In the light of TWO wars going on at the same time - the Muggle war, as well as the Wizarding one - these relations and alliances are more important than ever."_

_She saw, that the older man nodded very approvingly and stood up as they approached him._

_"Which is why, for the first time in our history, I have invited the Muggles´ leader to the Ministry... My dear Madam Potter - younger and older one - allow me to present the Muggle Prime Minister..."_

"WOAH! You met the _Prime Minister_?!" breathed Harry in sheer amazement.

She giggled at the look on his face. It reminded her of Lily's reaction, when she told her about that meeting, years back, when Lily and James were still in school and dating.

"Yes, Harry. However, there was someone _else _there, who left me completely speechless..."

_"MARIUS?" she breathed in shock._

_The last time she had seen him, she was six-years-old and he was nine. She knew that her squib brother had been relocated into the Muggle world. She always hoped that he would make good for himself somehow there... but she NEVER expected THIS!_

_"Marius Black, at your service, sister." said her brother, making a playful salute._

_She wasted not a moment. Jumping forward, she grabbed her long lost brother in a hug, quite like those Charlus always grabs her in._

_The others in the office chuckled at the reunion - no doubt they must've been aware of the story._

_"The thing is, Lady Potter... that given the serious situation me and the Prime Minister will need to cooperate. Which is why we shall need liaisons. Your brother - given that he was born into a magical family, but was raised in a Muggle world - is perfect for the Prime Minister's side. Our side requires naturally a Noble. But Licie here gave me the idea - why not have two siblings, who have missed so much time together work together." said Spencer-Moon._

_She directed a look at Licie, who was smiling gently. _

_She recalled telling her about her Squib brother a few times..._

_"People are right, when they call you "_The kindest witch of all time_"."_

_Licie only waved her hand in the air neglectedly._

_"Well, sister? Do you accept the position?" asked Marius with a playful grin._

_She couldn't help but giggle._

_"I see that even exile failed to knock some sense into you, brother."_

_The Office rang with chuckles again. _

_Separating herself from her brother, she faced the two Ministers. _

_"Naturally, I accept."_

"With that, I was busy all trough the war. And I was able to have excellent information on what was going on. Marius and I enjoyed a very good working relationship, and he ended up being a frequent guest here at the Cottage. Along with Charis, Callidora and Cedrella. At one point, he even made up with our Father and Mother. As the war went on, we started to hear more and more reports..."

_"Yes. It was absolutely amazing. The idiots didn't even see it coming. They were stunned in no time."_

_"But the bloody _Reichritter _got away." _

_"Ordinary New Welters tremble, when they hear his name."_

_"The Living Ghost!"_

_She and Marius exited St Mungo´s ward, where several of the fighters of the war were. Though they sustained very hard injuries, they were still alive - thanks to their new hero. Even better, the Healers said, that though taking some time, but they are to make full recoveries._

_"Quite the husband you've got, Dorie." said Marius, looking thoroughly impressed._

_She smiled despite herself._

_"Don't I know it. Naturally, the fool will run into the first line of attack..."_

_"Why do you call him a fool?" asked Marius, looking incredulous._

_She giggled._

_"Because he IS a fool." she said, as they exited the Hospital._

_"My brave fool." she said, already looking forward to the day this wretched war ends._

"Well... it made things a bit easier on me. But the trouble was that even as the years passed, Grindelwald and his forces still seemed unstoppable. In the meantime, Cedrella already had a little boy to take care of, and things were looking very serious here too."

_"I´m not sure, how long can we hold up. That monster seems unstoppable." she surmised, as she sat down at the Weasleys´ house._

_Charis, Callidora, Cedrella, Licie, William and Rosetta Weasley shared an uneasy look._

_A moment's silence endured in the kitchen._

_"MUUUUUM!" came a stubborn cry from upstairs._

_"Billius." breathed Cedrella and she at once stood up and made her way upstairs to her little boy._

_"That boy is missing a Dad." remarked Rosetta worriedly._

_"Let's hope he still _has _one when this is over." muttered Charis sadly, playing with her mug of hot cocoa._

_"Charis! Don't say that. Our husbands will be fine and they'll come back safe and sound!" said Callidora._

_"Of course they will." said William Weasley soothingly._

_"From the things I hear, they certainly know how to fight. The Leaky Cauldron is booming with stories about their exploits. Especially yours Dorea - the Living Ghost."_

_They shared a small laugh. Charis giggled and fixed her a very sly look._

_"Looks Visuallius' prophecy came true after all. Eh, Dorie?"_

_She could feel herself go red._

_"Please, Charis - not that fake prophecy again!" she pleaded, but too late. _

_The others were interested and soon enough, she found herself telling them everything. She did not mind really. In fact, it sort-of soothed her, remembering those carefree times. As well as Charlus´ little save - a method he now frequently uses on the battlefields and that earned him his nickname._

_"It DID come true, dear." said Rosetta gently._

_"Yes. You saved many lives, by allowing Charlus to fight." added Callidora, who had never heard the story before._

_She was growing redder and redder._

_"Oh, please... its just superstitious nonsense. All right - I admit that some of it came true. The War, Charlus being the _Ghost_... EVEN the unbeatable Dark Lord. But _really_... what about that part, that the Dark Lord can only be stopped by the man he loves?! Whoever heard of a Dark Lord loving a man?!"_

_As the table laughed, she couldn't help but notice that Licie suddenly looked shocked._

_"I suppose not. I mean... this is _Grindelwald _we're talking about." nodded Cedrella, now holding the little red-haired boy on her lap as he was offered cookies by his loving grandmother._

_"Not sure if that monster EVER loved someone in his life." muttered Callidora._

_Licie suddenly stood up, a haunted expression on her face._

_"Licie? Are you all right?" asked Rosetta, looking concerned._

_"Yes - I've just realized something."_

_The response made them all look at her confusedly. She seemed to have snapped out of it, and fixed them all a warm smile._

_"Thank you for telling me this, Dorie. Now I know EXACTLY what to do."_

_She moved from the table and reached for her travelling cloak._

_"Where are you going?" asked Rosetta, now thoroughly concerned._

_"To Hogwarts. There is someone there, I must have one SERIOUS talk with."_

_Before anyone could say anything, Alicia Potter walked out of the Weasley House..._

"Not long after this, Professor Dumbledore left to join the war. To this day I still don't know, how she persuaded him, but it worked."

Harry nodded, happy to know that Albus Dumbledore fought for the good thing too - he very much liked the old wizard.

"And then... barely a week after Dumbledore had left..."

_"GELLERT GRINDELWALD WAS DEFEATED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! THE DARK MASTER AND HIS FOLLOWERS HAD BEEN VANQUISHED! THE WAR IS OVER!"_

_The words, coming from Spencer-Moon's mouth were at once met with such cheering, that it must've been heard all the way back to Germany. People were cheering, celebrating, roaring in happiness and relief - it was over at long last._

_SHE herself however had no time for such things - not yet at any rate. _

_She quickly went over the communications from the front, desperate to know one thing._

_"Did he make it?" she asked the Ministry Official in charge of the communications._

_"The Living Ghost? One moment please, Madam Potter."_

_The suspense, as he was shuffling trough the reports was almost too much. Finally he stopped, looking at the report with wide eyes._

_"Madam Potter... he was present at the final battle... and..." he started, and for a moment she ceased to breathe._

_"_No... he can't have died... he CAN'T HAVE!_" she screamed in her mind._

_The man's shocked look was replaced with a smile._

_"He made it trough the battle. And not just THAT - it says that he was personally responsible for defeating _Legé_, _Belić_, and even _Eisenfaust_. He apparently defeated them __**single-handedly!**__"_

_She was speechless. Her Charlus took down three of Grindelwald's TOP _Reichritter_?! Ones, who held Europe in a grip of terror?!_

_"I did say that your husband is a hero, Madam Potter. And I am happy to know, that he is one of the greatest heroes!" said the man, his face showing pure respect._

_She quickly shook her head and got back to the issue at hand._

_"And what of Septimus Weasley, Harfang Longbottom and Caspar Crouch? Did they make it too?"_

_The man quickly looked at the very same report and nodded._

_"Yes, Madam Potter. I am pleased to report, that they indeed survived. Longbottom and Weasley have been reported to sport injuries, but only minor ones."_

_She breathed a long sigh of sheer relief - it was over at long last, and their loved ones were safe and sound. _

_With a nod to the man, she turned on her heel and rushed outside, having good news to deliver and making a point to start with Cedrella first._

...

"They did not return right away though. They have sent us a message, that they will be staying and attending the Trials with the Dark wizards they caught. It didn't seem much important to us. After all, we've been waiting for years, so a few more months made no difference. But as it was slowly the time for them to come back, us women were starting to wonder, whether the war had changed them in some way."

"Changed them?" asked Harry blankly.

"Yes. It happens sometimes, you see. I was convinced, that your Grandad wouldn't change, no matter what..."

_She knew that they wouldn't change. Not Harfang, nor Septimus, nor Caspar... and DEFINITELY NOT Charlus!_

_Potter Cottage was roaring with laughter. Even Fidus, Apricie and even little Billius were laughing like crazy. _

_Harfang, Septimus, Caspar had all come in with Albus, but HE was apparently held up at the Ministry. They had a lovely little gathering going on, saw Billius embrace his Daddy for the very first time (that was moving), and the boys told her of the greatest fear, Charlus have had ever since the Trials. _

_A fear, that showed itself in its full might five minutes ago, when Charlus arrived in front of the Cottage._

_"FOOL!" she exclaimed, her face beet-red as everyone laughed._

_Jonathan, who was laughing like hadn't laughed in years, peeked out the kitchen window to the garden and was instantly overcome by another wave of pure laughter._

_"D-Dorie... he's so terrified, that he won't dare enter the house." he stammered, holding onto the table for support._

_"He... he seems to be... afraid of his own trial..." said Septimus, laughing along with his wife and son._

_"I... I promised... I'd lead... his defence... "said Albus, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing._

_She at once shot her old Professor a stern look._

_"Don't you dare! I'LL deal with him!" she said, at once making her way to the door._

_Before she could leave however, she heard the boys double-up in laughter._

_"He- he was right... ha ha... Judge..." started Septimus._

_"... Jury..."added Caspar, chortling._

_"... and EXECUTIONER." finished Harfang, sending the kitchen into another roar of laughter._

_"Prats!" she muttered, stepping outside and closing the door with a snap._

_She made her way to the garden, seeing that he was standing there, as though he were petrified. Looking closely, she saw that his incredibly messy hair had grown longer - much longer than she had EVER seen it before._

_She wanted nothing more, than to jump into his arms... but seriously, seeing the great hero tremble like that was TOO sweet._

_"Well... hello there. Afraid to enter your own home, _fearless Living Ghost?!_"_

_He almost jumped at the nickname. She knew now, that he was not aware of her wartime position, or that she knew about his exploits in detail._

_"D-Dorie... I- I can explain..." he stammered, but she silenced him with a single look._

_"Silence! I know everything, Charlus Potter! And I have only one thing to say..."_

_He cringed again and looked at her in pure terror._

_"If you EVER do such a thing to me again, you WILL be facing a death-sentence - are we clear?"_

_He nodded his head like crazy, and she couldn't keep her composure up any longer._

_With a giggle, she jumped at him, embracing him tightly and not wanting to let go anytime soon._

_"Welcome home, my love." she breathed, as he chuckled nervously, bringing his arms around her._

Harry was also giggling at the trick she had played at him. She grinned, seeing that her grandson seemed to have inherited a taste for her Slytherin-mischief.

"So a mighty hero was suddenly scared like crazy... I have to say... it's much more fun to BE different. At least it keeps things interesting." he summarized happily.

She giggled and nodded.

"I suppose you are right. But please Harry... I beg you, no matter how different YOU are... don't make it THAT interesting." she said with a wink.

They shared another laugh together.

"Harry?" came another voice, from the side of the hall.

The boy looked to the side and saw his sister come to them. There was a small expression of sadness on her face.

"I... I´m sorry." said Alice, looking down at her feet, rather than into her brother's eyes.

A small smirk came across his face.

"What for?" he asked innocently.

"For saying you are weird." answered Alice, not looking at either him or the portrait.

"Good." chirped Harry, jumping down from the chair.

Alice finally looked at him, but in confusion.

"Because I´m not weird. I´m just different, and that's nothing to be ashamed of." he said, grinning and sharing a wink with his grandmum portrait.

"What?" asked Alice, completely bewildered.

Harry however hugged her.

"Don't worry, sis. You'll know in time." he said simply.

"Harry... what?"

But Harry already let go of her.

"Come on. I´m sure there are some sweets in the kitchen. And I think there's a good comedy on TV tonight. We can watch it together." he said, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle tug.

Dorea grinned happily at the exchange - all was right between the Potter siblings yet again.

"For the time being, of course..." she thought affectionately, as she watched them move away.

"Okay, maybe we could. But Harry, what did you mean by..."

"You'll see, sis."

"Harry James Potter, tell me what did you mean by that!"

But Harry only giggled, as they disappeared in the hallway.

"**HARRY!**"

Dorea shook her head, also giggling.

"As different as his grandfather... and _insufferable _as his father sometimes."

She wondered for a while, if she would be comforting Alice next...

"_Oh well... at least - with kids like these - life at this Cottage is never boring._" she thought happily, moving back in her portrait and sitting down by her snoring husband, snuggling closer to him.

But she sincerely hoped, as she closed her eyes, that Harry had remembered some of the lessons in the story... and that they would one day, come to good use.

...


End file.
